The Bridge of Two Worlds
by NovaFlareBurner
Summary: Sonic awakes to an unfamiliar, weird dream. This might be the key to his destiny, or his unlikely demise. Secrets will be discovered. Adventures await. AND SONIC'S FUTURE DEPENDS ON THIS! Will Sonic be able to prevent a disaster on his own home and another dimension, or will he be too slow? Rated K to be safe.
1. Prologue

Sonic: The Bridge of Two Worlds

_Prologue_

"_Where am I?" a familiar blue hedgehog stated. He was floating in a rainbow vortex looking everywhere to find the way out._

_This hedgehog's name was Sonic (can't say last name. NOT YET ANYWAY). He has a blue fur coat with a peach muzzle, arms, and belly. Sonic wore red and white strapped sneakers with a gold buckle on each one. He also had green emerald eyes and white gloves. Yeah, he's not a normal hedgehog!_

"_**SONIC. YOU MUST COME QUICK! HURRY GO TO THE SHRINE!" **__a female voice shouted, "__**HURRY! WHEN YOU AWAKE GO! YOU MUST! IT'S YOUR DESTINY!"**_

_The voice faded away as a bright light engulfed the vortex._

"GAH!" Sonicyelped as he fell out of bed. He seemed out of breath as he awoke sweating as if he had seen a ghost. Did he?

"It was… a dream?" he shuddered, "A dream…"

A/N: Hey guys! Rainbow here! Well, it seems Sonic had a CRAZY dream! Or, was it a warning? What was this shrine this voice was talking about? STAY TUNED!


	2. Shrine of Portals

Me: Hey guys WASUP! Rainbow here! I'm happy I'm writing again (after about an hour that is…). Anyway let's let Sonic do the disclaimer.

Sonic: I'm owned by SEGA and MLP is owned by Hasbro. Anyway why is this happening to me?

Me: Oh, you'll find out now… kind of.

Sonic: WHAT?!

ROLL THE STORYLINE!

Chapter 1: The Shrine of Portals

Sonic rushed out the door in a hurry. It was a warm, summer night; everyone sleeping cozy in their beds.

Tails was just about to fall asleep until he heard a knock at the door. Tails was a young gold-colored fox with two tails (hence the name), and he was Sonic's younger brother. He wore red and white sneakers, sort of like Sonic's pair of sneakers, but red on one side and white on the other. He had white gloves with small black rings tucked underneath them. Tails also had a white belly and muzzle.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Tails greeted groggily.

"TAILS I HAD THE WEIRDEST DREAM EVER!" Sonic yelled in the fox's ear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Sonic calm down. Now what happened in this dream?" Tails questioned as he let Sonic in to sit down. Sonic explained everything to his little brother.

"It seems like this dream was a warning Sonic. You should go to this shrine. I know you know about it. I saw you visit it in the Green Forest." Tails explained.

Sonic glanced at his brother once more before leaving to go to the shrine.

Sonic went at blurring speeds around the forest. Oh did I forget to mention this crucial fact? SONIC IS THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!

"Come on… there it is!" Sonic said aloud. The shrine looked ancient as if it was from another world (hint, hint!) As he walked up to it, it seemed as gravity was getting lighter. Soon, the same rainbow vortex opened up and swallowed Sonic. Then, the Green Forest had gotten so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"_Ugh… where am I? Gravity… it seems like it hates me,"_ Sonic thought. He squirmed over to a pond to drink some water, but something wasn't right. Sonic seem to have gotten a… transformation. He had a small blue muzzle, same royal blue coat, four hooves, a spiky royal blue mane and tail, and wings!

"WHAT THE HECK DID I TURN INTO!? A PONY?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"_FREEZE AND PUT YOUR HOOVES UP! YOU ARE SURROUNDED!" _a pers- erm pony boomed over a loud speaker.

"OK! I HAVE MY HOOVES IN THE AIR! DON'T SHOOT!" Sonic yelled as he surrendered to the police.

A/N: Ok that's a chapter done! I might upload another tommorow. MAYBE! So, don't get your hopes up! PEACE OUT!


	3. Shooting Star

Chapter 2: Shooting Star

Sonic was sent to an interrogation room. He was expressionless as they asked him questions. All he did was teleport into the middle of a castle's courtyard.

"_Wow this is a waste of time… wait… what did he say?" _Sonic thought. The officer asked him why he teleported into a royal courtyard anyway.

"It was a random teleportation after I touched a mystical shrine." Sonic replied.

"Erm… I don't believe you. You do have a horn. Just use it and you can teleport, but it did seem you fell out of the sky as if you were a star," the officer stated unconvinced.

"WAIT I HAVE A HORN?!" Sonic screeched. He had no idea he had a horn, " WAIT I HAVE WINGS AND A HORN!"

"Yup, you are an alicorn," the officer stated for him," Well, it seems you are clean. So, you are free to go."

In another place at the same time…

Twilight Sparkle and her friends are all on a train ride back to Ponyville after a meeting. Twilight was a purple alicorn with a dark purple mane and pink streaks. She also had violet colored eyes.

"So Twi, who do ya think this colt is?" Applejack asked out of curiosity. This pony was an earth pony that was raised on a farm. She had a blonde main and tail. She had a limeish eye color and a cowgirl hat.

"Well, I hope he's awesome as me!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Rainbow is a Pegasus and has a blue coat, rainbow mane and tail, and magenta eyes.

"I hope he's nice," Fluttershy muttered. Fluttershy was also a Pegasus and had a light pink mane, dark turquoise eyes, and a pale yellow coat.

"I hope he's stylish! At least a good fashion sense!" Rarity replied. Rarity is a unicorn, had a marshmallow white coat (anyone who gets the gets some chocolate!), purple, curly mane, and sapphire blue eyes.

"Well all I know that he's blue, an alicorn, and an AWESOME past! Plus he's about to come on this train!" Pinkie Pie said awkwardly. Pinkie was a pink earth pony that had a darker pink mane and tail, and bright icy blue eyes.

They all looked at Pinkie as if she was crazy. Pinkie has a knack for being weird sometimes.

Sonic roamed Canterlot, which was the city he appeared in, and took in his surroundings. It was as if he had been there before. Anyway, many of the people ignored him as he asked questions. Soon, he got tired of it and decided to leave to another town.

The officer was nice enough to give him a bag full of essential items for travel. He had a compass, map of "Equestria", 500 bits (the currency of Equestria), etc., etc. He finally to a look at the map

"Hmm… here we go. 'Ponyville'. Well, let's go!" Sonic announced as he go a ticket and stepped on the train.

As he stepped on, he noticed a group of ponies sitting and laughing. He decided to greet them. Then, one of the ponies noticed this and informed the girls, and they all gasped.

"Umm… hello there?" Sonic greeted awkwardly. A certain alicorn stepped up and greeted back.

"Hi. I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" Twilight asked.

"Sonic. The name's Sonic. The fastest thing alive!" Sonic proudly exclaimed. This caught the attention of Rainbow and she was ticked.

"No! _I'm_ the fastest thing in Equestria!" she retorted.

"Wanna bet?" Sonic smirked.

"Ok then. When we get to Ponyville, we should race for the title 'the fastest thing alive'!" Rainbow challenged. Sonic's smirk only grew larger.

"Ok then my little pony. Can we just wait until tomorrow? I feel light headed…URK!" Sonic passed out. Everyone gasped at this and tried to get him help.

"SONIC WAKE UP!"

A/N: Well that was longer than usual. Anyway, what happened to Sonic? Who is this colt? Find out next time!

Pinkie Pie: Oh please! You already know this!

Me: GET OUT OF HERE!


	4. RoyaltyPast

Me: HEY WASUP RAINBOW HERE! I got really bored and typed more. By the way sorry if I confused some of you because I didn't put borders between my writing. Anyway, you'll see borders from now on. Also, I will start putting POV's now.

LET'S BEGIN

Chapter 4: Royalty=Past… What?

Sonic's POV

I felt so tired waking up. The last thing I remember is hearing the girls shouting my name and slamming my face on the floor. I see a LOT of books surrounding me, and I hear muffled voices in the back of me. I decide to try and walk, and instead of falling, I actually walk! Now it seems I'm in a library. Go figure.

It seems that the voices are coming from up stairs. I started to walk up the stairs, but for once I try to hear what the conversation was all about.

"_Alright guys hush! Sonic is still unconscious downstairs,"_ Twilight's voice whispered.

"_Ok. Now, why are we having this meeting Twilight darling?" _an unfamiliar voice asked.

"_Silly Rarity! We're here to talk about Sonic, whether he should join our group!"_ another energetic voice answered.

"_Yes, Pinkie is right. Sonic does seem really nice. Applejack what do you think?" a shy voice asked._

"_Well, I don't know girls. He might _seem _all nice, but he could be evil," _I'm guessing Applejack wondered. I started to wonder if she was all that trustworthy.

"_Well, let's all have a vote!" _Rainbow's voice replied,_" If you want Sonic to be apart the Mane 6, say 'I'!"_

"_I," _everyone except Applejack agreed. That put a small grin on my face. That was when I decided to speak up.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate that choice," I thanked. They all turned around to see me at the top of the staircase.

"SONIC! How long have you been standing there?" Twilight asked.

"Long enough Twilight. Long enough." I replied.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Rainbow exclaimed out of nowhere," Your name is 'Sonic' right? YOU'RE THE COLT CELESTIA WAS TALIKNG ABOUT!"

Everyone in the room gasped then took a look at me, and I asked," Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"We have to go. NOW!" Twilight said as a white light engulfed us.

Now we were in a throne room in a castle. Now I could see that it was now daytime. Then, I saw yet _another_ alicorn. She had a white coat, gold necklace or a harness (?), and a mixture of bright turquoise, pink, blue, and bright lime green colored mane. She also had magenta eyes.

"So you have come Sonic. It is so nice to see you once again," She greeted," I presume you don't know my name do you?"

"N-no miss. I don't," I stuttered. It was as if I had heard that voice before. Wait… I HAVE!

"YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE FROM THE WARNING MESSAGE YOU SENT ME!"

"Yes. I'm Princess Celestia, your mother," she replied. My eyes shrunk down to the size of peas.

"My mother… you are my mother?" I questioned. I couldn't believe it. I actually _did_ have a mother. So, my whole life has been one gigantic lie!

"Yes my son. Your real name is Sonic-"

Me: HAHAH! CLIFFHANGER! Well anyway yeah, Sonic is Celestia's son. What is Sonic's real name? Will this unlock any past memories? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, because Sonic will definitely get access to some old tricks!


	5. The Egghead Returns

Me: Hey guys I'm here once again. This chapter Sonic discovers some old abilities, and an old nemesis comes for a visit. From now on these borders I put up WILL be on now. Also, last chapter was chapter 3. Sorry for the confusion.

Sonic: Hello Rainbow. I have a present! A knuckle sandwich! PAYBACK TIME!

Me: NO!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Egghead Returns<p>

Twilight's POV

"Yes my son. Your real name is Sonic Star."

My gosh, I can't believe Sonic is Princess Celestia's son! Oh sorry, my name is Twilight Sparkle, pupil of Celestia, princess, and element of Magic! My friends and I are pretty much the protectors of Equestria. Now, we had just learned Sonic is the _prince_ of Equestria. However, it seems he didn't know that. Why?

"Wow. How do I not know this?" Sonic asked Celestia.

"Well, that is a long story that we don't have time to tell. To make a long story short, you have had amnesia for years," She explained. That's the answer to my question I guess. I'm now really interested about how all this happened, and I bet everyone else is wondering how, too. I've read a book on the history of a princess being sent to another world, but I never believed them. It seems when one question is answered, more comes to mind, and I intend to figure out every single one!

"Sonic I know this is tough to endure, but you will have to learn the truth by yourself," informed Celestia.

"Wait, he can have help from us too right?" Rainbow asked," I mean think about it. He has been alone all of his life, and probably had no friends to help him!"

"That's NOT true Rainbow," Sonic retorted," I had plenty of friends by my side. You don't know what I went through!"

"He _is_ telling the truth you know my little ponies!" an anonymous voice agreed with Sonic. Who said that? We all looked around the throne room, but no one was there but us.

* * *

><p><span>Sonic's POV<span>

It can't be! He _can't_ be here! I thought I finished him for good!

"Eggman! Where are you?! I finished you!" I exclaimed out of anger.

"HOHOHO! Oh, I'm just above you!" He wasn't lying! The roof was destroyed as Eggman's fleet descended from above. In the amount of time he came in, we were surrounded in the same time.

"Long time no see you arrogant rodent! You must now wonder how I survived in the white limbo you trapped me in!" Eggamn greeted in a victorious tone," Well, I used one of my greatest inventions! It not only teleported me out of the prison, it teleported my fleet and myself straight to YOU!"

"Sonic. Who is this? And what is he talking about?" Twilight asked. I was speechless. So, instead of explaining, I ignored her. It was rude to dodge a question like that, but there was no time to lose.

"Eggman! I AM going to defeat you! I AM going to save my home! I AM going to make sure you are gone! FOREVER!" I vowed.

* * *

><p><span>No POV<span>

Sonic rushed into action at blurring speeds and took out a fourth of Eggman's robots. This surprised everyone in the room, especially Rainbow. Sonic tucked into a ball and homing attacked five Egg Pawns. Then, he spin dashed another ten robots. These attacks repeated.

Ten left.

Four Left.

One left.

Finally, all of them were down for the count in three minutes _flat! _Everyone was shocked as Sonic slaughtered every robot by himself.

"_He must have had a hard life, but it seems he had done this before. I just wonder for how long,"_ Celestia wondered.

"_How is this guy so fast?! His speed is unreal!"_ Rainbow thought. Sonic sure does live up to his name! Usually Sonic would smirk at how weak Egg Pawns were, but he was serious this time around.

"Now it's your turn Eggman," Sonic stated coldly. Soon, he started to glow a blue aura. His horn had started to glow uncontrollably bright. When, the light was at it's peak, Sonic unleashed a powerful wave of wind towards Eggman, and this caused a large explosion.

"CURSE YOU SONIC!" Eggman's voice faded as he flew away. This attack caused Sonic to be totally exhausted.

"What… was that… surge… of energy I just felt?" Sonic asked between breaths.

"That my son was your power of aerokinesis," Celestia answered," You have powers that have been locked away within yourself for a long time."

"Well, let's see what else I can do!" Sonic enthusiastically said. The Mane 6 looked at him with the are-you-serious-right-now face.

"Hehe, or maybe we should figure out what's going to happen next."

"Good idea, but Sonic you never answered my question. What was that all about?" Twilight asked Sonic once again intending to get an answer.

"Twilight, I don't feel like talking about it. It's too painful to even think about what Eggman has done in the past," Sonic replied. He was right. Eggman has done a LOT of terrible acts of evil, some not so bad, some just plain evil.

"Well, tell us when you feel better talking about it," Twilight and the others were now concerned about Sonic. As for Sonic himself, he just left out of the throne room to go think. How was Eggman even _alive_ after being trapped in a prison between the past and the present? Now, it seems that he has to stop Eggman the old fashion way!

* * *

><p>AN: Now that's the longest chapter I ever typed. Sorry about the Sonic references, though. I haven't played Sonic Lost World yet. So we just have to deal with the facts I know for now. Anyway, review and favorite this story if you want. And this is my first fanfiction story so go easy on me. PEACE OUT!


	6. Explaining the Adventures of Mobius

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had to find another flash drive. Anyway, I'm back and ready to type!

Sonic: well it's about time!

Rainbow: Yeah! I was worried that you would never finish this story!

Me: (sheepishly smiles) Hehe… yeah I was too. Well, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Explaining Mobius Adventures Part 1<p>

No POV

Sonic moped around Canterlot thinking about the whole day. Talking ponies, mother from a whole different dimension, Eggman returning! He had gone to his limit. So he rented a hotel room for the night. The room seemed ok, but it had holes in the wall, bugs in the bathroom, and hard beds. He even sort of regretted leaving the castle. It seems as if his life will change for ever. Soon, he closed his eyes and had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Where am I?" Sonic asked. He was on a starry platform that had two paths. One was filled with the light of day, but one was filled with the darkness of the night. Sonic listened to his sixth sense and looked up. He saw an emblem that looked like a four-pointed star with four smaller ones surrounding it. It looked so beautiful as if it made him feel at peace. "I'm gonna ask again. Where the heck am I?"<p>

"You are in the center of your mind" Celestia answered. She appeared in on the day path as if she was there the whole time. "You has accessed a place where you can think alone. We all have our paths as you can see. We also have our own elemental powers. I can control the sun."

"While i can control the moon," an unfamiliar voice said. Sonic turned around to see a black alicorn with a moon necklace or harness (whichever one), starry blue mane, and dark blue eyes. She was standing on the night side also standing as if she was always there. " I am your aunt Luna by the way."

"Well my question is this: what can i control?" Sonic wondered.  
>They both just giggled to that question. "You already know one of them, but you can control three of them in all which surpasses even your sister. You control nature itself, the air, and the stars. It matches your Cutie Mark after all."<p>

"OK I have another three questions: how can I control the stars, what is a 'Cutie Mark', and I have a SISTER?!"

"Well, you must learn how to control the stars on your own. A Cutie Mark is the mark that resembles your special talent, and it appears on your flank," Luna answered. Sonic saw the same emblem on the ceiling on his flank. "And, you do indeed have a sister."

"What's her name?"

"I believe Blaze the Cat as you call her." Sonic's mind was blown as he heard those words. Blaze, the one who couldn't make friends with when they met, is his _sister?_ He couldn't believe it.  
>"What is wrong Sonic?" Celestia asked.<p>

"The thing is that we have met. We are friends, but we had a fight when we first met, and that makes me feel uncomfortable." Sonic replied. Before Celestia could respond she disappeared along with Luna. "Wh-what's going on?! Am I waking up?!" 

Just then a light engulfed Sonic's eyes as he was going back to the real world.

* * *

><p><span>Sonic's POV<span>

I woke up with a start as I had fallen out of that so called bed. It was 11 am so i went outside and ran my daily "jog". I had a lot on my mind. The dream i had, if it was even a dream, the information i had learned, and the fact that Blaze is my sister! Maybe I should just accept the facts. I had just started running when something flew into me. All I saw was a rainbow blur fly through the sky. Talk about fast! But, it wasn't as fast as me.

"Dude watch where your going! Wait, Rainbow?" I discovered that Rainbow had crashed into me. What a jerk!

"Sonic i found you! Your mom told me to find you!" Rainbow stated. I just had turned my back to her. She just crashed into me and hadn't even said sorry! "Ok look Sonic. I'm sorry for crashing into you. Also, I'm sorry for saying that you have no friends. I know it was harsh to say that, and you probably miss your friends on the other planet you were on. I hope you forgive me."

I had turned back around slowly and saw that she was walking back to the castle I guessed. Maybe I can forgive her. I can't keep a grudge on her forever. "Hey RD. I forgive you, and we can go to the castle together."

* * *

><p><span>Rainbow's POV<span>

OH MY CELESTIA! He actually agreed to come with me _and_ forgives me! _Ahem!_ Sorry about that. My name is Rainbow Dash! The fastest flier in Equestria! Now the prince of Equestria is walking to the castle with me! Now i have two royal friends! Anyway, his name is Sonic and he claims to be faster than me! PFFFT! Please bite me!

"Hey Rainbow how long have you been racing?" Sonic asked.

"Well ever since i was like 9 years old! How long for you?"

"When I was like 4 years old." My jaw dropped to the ground. 4 years old?! Wow that's a long time!

"Hey when was your first time breaking the sound barrier?" I asked out of curiosity. However, before he had gotten an answer, we were already at the castle. "Aww..."

"Don't worry. I'll tell you all in the castle while I tell you guys about my adventures!" Sonic reassured me. I felt a bit of warmth as he told me that. "Um you got a bit of red on your face. Are you feeling OK?"

He was right! I was blushing! "U-uh, I'm fine! it just got it bit hot to me!" I couldn't be starting to like the _prince of Equestria!_ It would never work! I just have to forget about it. Just gotta focus on the race! That's it! The race! Now everything will be fine!

* * *

><p><span>Sonic's POV<span>

When we got in the castle living room (Yes there is a living room. Royalty gotta relax too right?) the Mane 6 and my mom and aunt Luna was sitting down and watched me as I entered the room.

"SONIC YOU'RE BACK!" the entire Mane 6 was delighted to see me once again.

"We missed you Sonic. Where did you ever go?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, just a hotel in town." I replied. Rarity gasped at this. I guess because I was royalty I should have stayed somewhere super fancy.

"Anyway, we never introduced ourselves properly," Twilight interrupted. "I'm Twilight Sparkle princess, librarian, and pupil of Princess Celestia herself."

"I'm Pinkie Pie, ultimate party pony!" Pinkie hyperactively exclaimed.

"I'm Appplejack, farmer and cowpony of Sweet Apple Acres! Nice to meet you!" Applejack friendly greeted.

"Rarity, fashionista and clothes designer at your service!" Rarity introduced.

"Fluttershy, animal caretaker" Fluttershy shyly whispered. Luckily I heard her!

"Rainbow Dash! Fastest flier in Equestria!" Rainbow boasted.

"OK that's over with," I said, but everyone looked at me shocked. "What?"

"Well aren't you going to properly introduce yourself? You did just learn a bit of your past," Twilight asked. Well she is right.

"OK then. My name is Sonic Star, the fastest thing alive, prince of Equestria, and protector of worlds!" I left everyone gawking at me from the last title. "Well I better explain myself."

* * *

><p>"OK here is where I start!" I start telling my past adventures (while i do flashbacks i will put those events in italics. Those italics will have no point of view).<p>

"I was 4 years old when I first fought Eggman, but back then he was called Dr. Robotnick.

_Sonic was running through Dr. Robotnick's base, destroying robots along the way. Then, he came upon a large metal door. It seemed that it was locked, but Sonic had other plans. He spin dashed into the door as if it was paper.  
><em>

_"Alright Robutnick! Release my friends!" Sonic exclaimed._

"Eggman at the time was smaller, fatter, and dressed even UGLIER! However, he was more menacing. He turned people into robots for his own army. Eggman wanted to turn the whole world into his own image called "Eggman Land". I was always there to foil his plans, though.

_Robotnick had Sonic's friends Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sally trapped in a glass dome. "You're too late Sonic! The robotization process is almost complete, but this time it will destroy your friends and turn them to scrap metal!"_

_"I. WON'T. LET. THAT. HAPPEN!" Sonic exclaimed. His fur turned gold and his eyes turned a deep ruby red. Now he was Super Sonic!_

_"HAH! YOU STILL CAN'T GET IN THE DOME WHEN THIS BASE EXPLODES" Robotnick disappeared within thin air. Sonic cut through the domes at lightning speed. When that problem was conquered, another has arisen.  
><em>

_"Um. Guys, i can't carry you all at once. I sorry. One of you is gonna have to stay, and I'm afraid you won't survive the blast," Sonic admitted._

_"Sonic leave me!" Tails volunteered._

_"No Tails you are WAY too smart to lose. I'm staying!" Knuckles retorted._

_"NO!" they all looked at Sally crying. "Sonic. You have to leave me. These two are needed in stopping this war. Tails is getting smarter than me, and Knuckles is stronger than me too. Leave me. Please."_

_Sonic looked at her and the timer. 10 seconds. "OK Sal. I'm gonna miss you."_

_"I'll miss you, too Sonic the Hedgehog." Sally replied as the trio warped away with Chaos Control._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's my story," I bluntly ended. Everyone in the room was left in tears. Pinkie was abnormally cried streams of tears.

"That was so sad, Sonic," Twilight commented.

"As I thought. You have had a tough life," Celestia stated.

"Though this war is not over. And I fear that it will never end," I proudly informed. "We will need all of the help we can get."

"Even the Elements of Harmony?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not only that. We need the Chaos Emeralds." Everyone shivered to the word "chaos". "What's the matter?"

"We've encountered chaos before. We don't really enjoy power of it," Rainbow answered. Just then we heard a gigantic explosion.

"WOAH! What was that?" I asked.

"Outside everyone!" Celestia ordered.

"Not so fast ponies!" an unknown voice stopped us. We turned around to see an ugly gray alicorn with a messed up green mane, insect wings, holed hooves, and a non-straight horn. "Queen Chrysalis has returned!"

* * *

><p>AN: And that's a wrap! Phew! I had a LOT of creative brainstorms about this story! I hope it was interesting!

Sonic: Still can't believe I have a sister and it's Blaze.

Blaze: Same here.

Sonic: WHEN DID U YOU GET HERE!

A/N: (sigh) Well anyway someone is making a return to help out Sonic! Stay tuned for part 2!

Blaze: I wonder who it is?

A/N: JUST SHUT UP BLAZE!


	7. Pt2

Hey I'm back! This is a continuation of last chapter. I can't believe Sonic's past was so sad!

Sonic: Yeah. I know right?

Me: Well the ultimate is about to begin!

Every character so far: IT IS?!

Me: no... just the fight between Chrysalis and Sonic.

Every character so far: OHHH!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Explaining Mobius Adventures<p>

We come back to scene of Queen Chrysalis reappearing before the eyes of the Mane 6, princess Celestia, princess Luna, and Sonic. The seemed to be having a staring showdown. Nobody spoke until a few minutes later.  
>"OK! Who is she?!" Sonic asked.<p>

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW ME! YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING! I'M THE FREAKING QUEEN CHRYSALIS! THE ONE WHO ATTACKED CANTERLOT, QUEEN OF SHAPE-SHIFTERS, THE ONE WHO-"

"The one who stole the heart of my brother!" Twilight interrupted.

"The one who trapped princess Cadence!" Rainbow added.

"The one who got blown away by the power of love!" Rarity also added.

"The one who-"

"OK I GET IT!" Pinkie was about to tell another embarrassing title until Queen Chrysalis... you know what? She doesn't even deserve the title of "Queen"! So as I was saying, "Chrysalis" interrupted Pinkie and she shot green blasts toward everyone, but Sonic dodged the one that was going towards him. The blasts captured everyone in an insect chrysalis.

"Well I wasn't INSECTING that!" Sonic joked, but soon regained his serious face.

"I know everyone else here. However, I don't think I've seen you. What is your name child?" Chrysalis questioned.

"Sonic Star, son of Celestia!" Sonic answered.

"Oh! The son of Celestia! Where have you been so long? I always wished to destroy you myself, but that cursed Tree of Harmony stopped me from doing so!"

"Well then, now you have your chance," Sonic provoked. The others was confused and shocked at this comment. Soon, they got their answer as the battle began. Chrysalis attempted to skewer Sonic with her jagged horn, but Sonic quick-stepped out of the way.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to end me?" Sonic teased. Chrysalis tried once more, and she failed again. "Come on! Stab me!"

"Can I?!" Chrysalis rhetorically asked. She quickly changed her strategy and used a speed spell to quickly punch Sonic through the palace wall. Now he was falling to the ground fast. During that fall he saw that the city was being attacked by creatures similar to Chrysalis's description. People running away from them, hiding in corners, and trying to fend them off.

_"Alright! No more playing around!"_ Sonic mentally vowed. He unexpectedly used his wings to fly up and kick Chrysalis. Now they were both outside fighting at a high speed pace. They dealt powerful blows, and they each soon landed back on they ground. Sonic had another trick up his sleeve.

_"OK! LET'S DO THIS!" _Sonic prepared for another attack. He summoned power from deep within himself, and he unleashed wind cyclones towards Chrysalis. _"This has to work!"_

"HA! Nice try!" Chrysalis taunted. The attack did hit. Unfortunately, Chrysalis was still standing, and she didn't have _one _scratch on her!

"How is that possible?" Sonic was totally exhausted after that attack.

**"Because I had this rock!"** Chrysalis held up a green emerald that glowed with a powerful white light.

"A chaos emerald!" Sonic realized. "How did they get here? Did... they follow me?!"

**"You must feel helpless right now! You try to protect this city, and you fail at your attempt. I BET YOU CAN'T PROTECT ANYONE!" **Chrysalis bragged.

_"She's right. I can't protect anyone. Bunny, Antoine, Roter, and Sally! I let them ALL down!" _Sonic had shed a tear at the thought of his lost friends.

**"You have failed, Sonic! But don't worry! I will HAPPILY send all of your loved ones with you to your afterlife!" **Chrysalis started to glow a dark shade of green. Then, she had thrown a flurry of punches and kicks at Sonic, and Sonic suffered every single blow! He started to remember everything of his past: his past friends, adventures, and battles. It seemed all over for him as he laid on the ground motionless. He closed his eyes and awaited his death.

**"Goodbye Sonic Star! You were strong, but not strong enough!"** Chrysalis was about to deliver the final blow until something flew at her.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yes I just did that. XD<p>

* * *

><p>A fireball hit Chrysalis on the side of her face. <strong>"WHO DARES TO PICK A FIGHT WITH THE ALMIGHTY QUEEN CHRYSALIS?!"<strong>

"I DO!" she looked towards a violet coated alicorn with yellow eyes, violet and purple braided mane and tail, and a tiny, red gem on her forehead.

**"AND WHO IN EQUESTRIA ARE YOU?!"**

"I am Blaze Star, sister of Sonic! If you dare to lay another hoof on him again, I will make sure I end your life!" Blaze warned. She pulled out her seven emeralds and transformed into Burning Blaze!

_"I hope y_ou're ready for round 2!" Blaze cockily stated. They both flew at each other at high speeds. The battle has begun once again!

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Sonic and party<span>**

The others managed to get out of the traps they were in. They scurried outside to see the damage that Chrysalis has caused. The city was badly demolished. Everyone of the citizens were watching even the hideous creatures. Soon, they found Sonic laying down on the ground horribly bruised.

"SONIC!" everyone rushed to Sonic's aid. His coat was covered with dirt, singed patches of fur, and scratches every where from head to hoof! They all felt sorry for him.

"Is he... gone?" Fluttershy worriedly asked.

Twilight got close to Sonic's chest. She tried hard to listen for a heart beat. Then, she heard thumping, and he was breathing. "No. He's alive, but barely. Sonic needs help fast!"

"But the hospitals are destroyed!" Pinkie pointed out.

"Wait. Twilight haven't you developed a healing spell?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, but i haven't perfected it yet. I don't know if it will work!"

"TWILIGHT TRY! SONIC'S LIFE IS ON THE LINE!" everyone yelled.

"OK! I'll try!" Twilight gave up on trying to get out of attempting to save someone's life. Though, she does want Sonic to live, but she doesn't work well under pressure. Her horn started emitting a magenta aura and Sonic started to float. After a few minutes her horn stopped glowing and Sonic plopped back to the ground.

"Did it work Twi?" Applejack asked. Sonic started to glow gold for a second. A few more seconds later Sonic turned golden for real this time. When he opened his eyes they showed ruby red ones.

"Sonic? What happened to you?" Rainbow asked jaw dropped to the ground.

_"I turned into my super form for a short time, Super Sonic,"_ he answered. _" I have no time for explaining the power of this form! I need to help my sister!"_

Now Sonic flew up to the sky ready to fight Chrysalis while everyone was left awestruck. " Sonic has a brother?!" Pinkie asked.

"Really? Sonic just turned gold and flew off to face Chrysalis once again and the fact that he has a brother is shocking to you?!" Twilight asked annoyed.

"YES!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to the battle<br>**

Blaze was starting to get tired while Chrysalis was still running on half of her full power.

**"Face it! You can't win!"**

_"But I can you overgrown freak!"_ Sonic retorted. Blaze and Chrysalis turn to see Sonic in his super form.

**"What the? How do you have so much power?!" **Chrysalis wondered.

_"Why should I tell you when you can experience the full extent of it!" _Sonic prepared a powerful beam to shoot at Chrysalis.

**"NO! NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" **however, she prepared a blast herself.

_"White Blast!"_

**"Energy Wave!" **The two blasts collided and it resulted in a power struggle. Both were pushing their attacks as hard as they can. Soon, Sonic won and Chrysalis lost the emerald. Now she flew away thanks to the impact of the explosion.

"I'LL GET YOU CURSED PONIES!" she said as she faded into the distance. Sonic reverted back to his normal form, but Blaze caught him and brought him back down to the earth below.

"Now THAT is how you finish someone off!" Sonic celebrated victoriously.

"Hey Sonic!" Rainbow called.

"What?"

"You are insane!"

* * *

><p>AN: Wow what an entrance Blaze!

Blaze: Thanks!

A/N: I know probably everyone knew who it was.

Sonic and Blaze: ...

A/N: Anyway, a new character will be appearing in the next chapter. Yeah, I will have OC's! DEAL WITH IT!


	8. The Race

Hey guys back with another chapter. I also have a special guest here with me! My best friend Darren!

Darren: Hello there.

Me: This guy helped me out with coming up with some great ideas for this story. I appreciate it so I let him be my partner in this story!

Darren: Yup! It's true! I will be talking within the story, too. Well, sometimes. Most of the time.

Me: Dude talking at an equally amount.

Darren: ...

Me: Anyway let's get started!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Race for Ultimate Speedster!<p>

Sonic's POV

After a couple of days, Canterlot was rebuilt, and the new _Mane 7 _was now traveling to Ponyville, me included.

"Well that was fun and dangerous!" I said.

"It was stupid too ya know. You scared us half ta death!" Applejack scolded.

"Yeah Sonic. If I hadn't been able to heal you, you would've _died!_" Twilight added.

"Well talking on that subject, how did you turn gold and sparkly like that!" Pinkie asked.

"I think it was because my positive chaos energy was fused with part of Twilight's and my other Harmonic magic side, causing me to go into my super form. You would have to ask more about that to Tails though. He's a genius on this kind of stuff! I only know little of it! I'm sorry if I got it wrong Twi," I explained.

"No, no! You actually hit it spot on, Sonic!" Twilight complemented. Just then Rainbow jabbed my in the arm.

"OW! What was that for!"

"For making us afraid you were dead! We still have a race to perform! Don't ever do that again, or you will get worse than a jab." Rainbow threatened.

"OK, OK! (like you would even hurt me!)" I thought.

"Anyway, we're here!" Rarity announced. Ponyville looked like a very nice little town. Ponies walking or flying around having conversations. Little children playing with their friends like they have all the time in the world! How adorable! I wish I had a home like this.

"Well, Sonic. WELCOME TO **PONYVILLE!**" The others greeted as if I was a new stranger to them. I think this will be an amazing place to stay for awhile.

* * *

><p>Soon, everything for the race was ready. Everypony sitting on the bleachers, screaming and cheering.<p>

"Hey good luck Sonic!" Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack were approaching me before the race.

"Aww! Thanks guys! But, why would I need luck?"

"Because one: you will be racing through the Everfree Forest! And two: YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE LEFT IN THE DUST BY RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight and the others laughed at that remark. Next, when Rainbow comes out, everyone cheers for her.

"Here is Rainbow Dash to race the competetter, Sonic!" a little dragon spoke. Of course, they all boo'ed at me. That REALLY gives me a morale boost.

"Sonic!" Rainbow caught my attention.

"What?"

"Cheer up! Even though you're about to be beaten, and everyone kind of hates you, you still have to enjoy this!" Yeah, I am going to enjoy the look on your face after I win!

_3_

_2_

_1_

"GO!" Rainbow rushed forward with great force which really startled me. I was paralyzed for a second until I heard everyone laughing.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Finally, I revved up and took off myself. The race begins now!

* * *

><p>I really fell behind after that start, but I caught up to her soon. We were now neck to neck, and starting to enter the forest.<p>

"Hey Sonic! I have to warn you about the Everfree Forest! It has all kinds of creatures. Just scream if you need help!" Rainbow warned.

"Don't worry! I can handle mostly anything, except water!"

"(Water eh?) Well I hope you can handle that tree!"

"Tree?" I looked forward and slammed into a tree. I got back up and headed into the forest.

* * *

><p><span>Blaze's POV<span>

Hello there! I'm Sonic's sister, Blaze! Speaking of Sonic, it seems he's a bit off of his A game!

"Wow! That guys is gonna lose badly to Rainbow Dash!" I heard someone say.

"Hey! He is not!" I retorted.

"Heh! Are you his sister or something?" an orange pegasus asked.

"Yes, I am. How would you know that?"

"The author told me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I did not... (sees camera in corner) WHAT THE HECK!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well anyways he's not going to lose! Matter of fact he's gonna win! You'll see!" I got in his face with my eyes flaring.<p>

"Wait! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings! I was just so into the race and my stupid side took over," he appologized.

"It's ok. What's your name?"

"Zoomer Hernandez. Just call me Zoom!"

"OK. Nice name Zoom. I'm Blaze." It seems this guy will be nice to be friends with. So, I guess I can trust him!

* * *

><p><span>Sonic's POV<span>

When Rainbow and I were out of the forest I saw rainbow turn around and stop. What's going on? Is she giving up? No. NO! SHE WOULDN'T DARE!

"HEY SONIC! HAVE SOME WATER!" She had a bottle of water and squirted it in my face!

"NOT COOL!"

"Now for the finisher!" Rainbow smirked. Finisher?!

* * *

><p><span>Rainbow's POV<span>

I had to do this move for the final stretch! I picked up speed until a mach cone formed. It got sharper and sharper until...

_BOOM!_

Sonic Rainboom! A rainbow streak of light and a explosion of the colors of the rainbow was left where I was. I didn't see Sonic up to that point. I had this race in the bag!

* * *

><p><strong>Darren: OR DOES SHE?!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Sonic's POV<span>

I can't let her win, after I came so far! I had started to pick up speed myself. I had to win! I had to prove myself! I have to be number 1!

* * *

><p><span>No POV<span>

Everyone had given up all hope for Sonic's victory, even Blaze! Rainbow was about 500 miles away from the finish line.

"Come on! I had thought Sonic would have put up a better match than this! Well, I can't complain! I am going to win!" Rainbow thought aloud.

_Boom!_

"No. NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Rainbow had looked behind her and saw another Sonic Rainboom, but it was Sonic's version of it. The colors were electric blue and red. To top it off, Sonic was running _backwards!_

"Hey Dashie!"

"What?!"

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Sonic and Rainbow crossed the finish line with as much force as possible which knocked some of the crowd to the ground. As for the racers, they crashed into the dirt.

"Ugh... Rainbow? You alive?" Sonic asked.

"Yup... I'm alive, and I won the race!"

"Well let's see," the little dragon looked at a picture from the camera up at the top of the finish line pole. "WOW! That was a really close race at the end, but one person has won."

"WHO?!" everyone was at the edge of their seats waiting for an answer.

"Sonic the competetter has won!" the little dragon announced bringing a group gasp from the crowd. Then, everyone stared at Sonic angrily as if _he_ was the bad guy!

"What did I do?" Sonic wondered. People walked away muttering "jerk" or "showoff". Rainbow took a look at the picture. Sonic had crossed the finish line when the race began, and he beat her AGAIN! What speed! Then, she flew away crying.

"Rainbow come back! Please!" Sonic pleaded, but it was no use. She was already gone. "Nice going Sonic, you just made the worst first impression..."

* * *

><p>AN: Well that was sad. Sonic do you have any words?

Zoom: Sonic's not here. He wandered off somewhere.

A/N: Well anyway I get to punish you in the meantime (brings out mallet)

Zoom: OH DEAR LORD! HELP!


	9. The Apology and The Return

Hey guys I'm back with yet another chapter! I would also like to say I am holding a contest. The person who could guess my favorite color gets to put their own OC into my story! Some people might already know this from the reviews, but I'm just giving a reminder since no one answered yet! Well anyway, I am going to put in two more OC's into the story, one of my friend's ideas and one of yours from the contest. Plus, I will be putting two chapters into one to give you guys an extra help of awesomeness! Without a further a do, LETS READ!

Mario: (comes out of nowhere) am I in the story?

Me: NO GO AWAY!

Mario: AW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Apology and The Return<p>

Sonic's POV

I felt so guilty about that race. Not only I crushed Rainbow's dream of being the fastest, she's crying about it, and I'm the most hated in Ponyville! I had my head down so no one would see a tear run down my face.

"Sonic? Are you OK?" Fluttershy worriedly asked.

"No. I'm not OK. I just humiliated Rainbow, and now she feels like she can't even look at me now! How would you feel if you were the most hated person in Ponyville?" I replied.

"Well, I wouldn't say you're the most hated in Ponyville. It's just that no one really cares about what you say, do, or feel!" Pinkie blindly said.

"Pinkie. that's pretty much the same darn thing." Applejack stated with the you-are-not-helping face.

"Well, we still are your friends and we don't hate you Sonic." Rarity mentioned.

"Same here!" Everyone else agreed.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it! And by the way, who are those guys with you Blaze?" I asked. There were two ponies standing next to Blaze on both sides, one a Pegasus, one a Unicorn. The Pegasus was orange with a spiky, messy mane with yellow eyes. The Unicorn was red with a combed-back, purple mane. He had green eyes like myself and a purple scarf.

"Sonic, the orange Pegasus is Zoomer Hernandez, but you can call him Zoom. The red Unicorn is named Kai Wu, just call him Kai." Blaze explained.

"Hello! Nice to meet you! Rainbow talked about you before!" Zoom greeted.

"Rainbow? Rainbow Dash?" Sonic awkwardly asked.

"No... The other Rainbow! The one whose typing this story!"

"Yeah Sonic! Can't you see him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Guys, I'm invisible! They can't see me. But, <em>you two <em>can! So, stop mentioning me! They think you guys are breaking the fourth wall! Matter of fact, you ARE breaking the fourth wall! **

* * *

><p>"OK!" Pinkie and Zoom said as if they were speaking to someone else. I really don't get them.<p>

"Uh... anyway it's nice meeting you Sonic. I was excited because I have heard rumors about you." Kai greeted getting off the other conversation.

"Yeah it's nice to see some people other than the friends I came here with like me!" I replied.

"Sonic, I also want you to meet Spike, my number one assistant, and my first real magic test!" Twilight introduced. The little dragon from earlier was standing next to her. He was purple with green scales on his belly, tail, and head. The scales on his head made it look like he had a Mohawk.

"Hi there!" Spike stated.

"Wait. So, what do you mean by first real magic test?" I asked.

"Well, when I was younger, I was accepted into an academy for talented Unicorns. First, I had to take a magic test, hatching a dragon from an egg. I tried to do it, but it didn't work. However, Rainbow did a Sonic Rainboom, like the one you did before, and my magic surged out of control making the egg hatch, but my magic was unstable until your mom and my teacher calmed me down. That was when I got my Cutie Mark!" Twilight motioned to her own Cutie Mark that was a six

"Wow... my mom was able to calm _that_ down? I'm surprised! You must be very pwoerful... that means..." I stopped and thought for a second. "Twilight I have a question."

"What is it Sonic?"

"Are there any powerful energy sources on our planet?"

"Well there are the Elements of Harmony, but we had to bring them back to the Tree of Harmony."

"OH NO! That means if Eggman finds them, he can use them to take over the world! Just like the Chaos Emeralds!" the others gasped. I can't let Eggman have them! Not now, not ever!

"SONIC!" I heard Rainbow's voice call out to me. I wonder why, though because she flew off crying before!

"Rainbow? Why are you here? I thought you didn't want to see me again?"

"Well, I wasn't mad at you. I was upset because I lost. I usually don't lose my title of the fastest flier in the world ya know!"

"Rainbow, I might be the fastest, but I am the fastest _boy_. You're the fastest girl flier! And I might add an AMAZING flier!"

"You really mean it?" Rainbow started to blush.

"Of course I mean it!" I happily assured.

"Well thank you Sonic! However that's not why I am here. Four friends of yours and Blaze's has fell onto Fluttershy's house!"

**"WHAT!"** Fluttershy flew off at a blurring speed over to her home. I was shocked to hear this and I bet Blaze was feeling the same. I wonder who fell here?

* * *

><p>The house was a mess! Debris every where, animals freaking out, and there was a group of ponies on a couch. Fluttershy was trying to calm the animals down while I started to walk over to the group of ponies. That was when I was blown away about how joyous I was!<p>

* * *

><p>I should have known! Three of my friends were "friendly", but one was kind of a rival.<p>

Of course you know Tails, my little brother, was a yellow Pegasus with his still blue eyes, a wild mane style like the one back on Mobius, and a Cutie Mark of his twin tails.

Then there was Knuckles was an Unicorn who had dreadlocks, purple eyes, a white cresent on his chest, and a Cutie Mark of a Master Emerald shard.

Next was Silver, who I would like to say is Blaze's boyfriend! He was a grey Alicorn with two long stray strands of hair on his sides and hair that looked like a tiny crown on the top of his head, yellow eyes, and his psychic symbol as a Cutie Mark.

Finally, there was my rival, Shadow, the "ultimate life form"! Now he was a black Alicorn with red streaks in his mane which kind of looked like mine but it was straight up, red eyes that stared into your soul, and a Cutie Mark of the green Chaos Emerald.

"Hey guys! I thought I would never see you again!" I greeted.

They all looked confused. Then they all asked in unison, "Who are you?"

"Really? Blue Blur? Fastest Thing Alive? To you Shadow the "faker"?" I tried to make them recall.

"Sonic? Is that really you?" Tails asked.

"No, it's Santa Clause in disguise! OF COURSE IT'S ME!" I said in sarcasm.

"OH FINALLY WE FOUND YOU! EGGMAN HAS VANISHED TO THIS WORLD, TOOK THE MASTER EMERALD, AND WE HAD TO GO THROUGH 7 DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS TO FIND YOU!" Knuckles yelled at me full force. It nearly busted my eardrum!

"Wait what dimensions did you go through?"

"Well, one where a kid that had magical god parents, a kid and his dog had adventures all day, a pink blob fought a fat king, a talking sponge roamed an underwater city, a bird and a racoon had weird days while working, a half kid and half ghost fought other ghosts, and this one!" Silver explained in one breath.

"No comment." I was shocked. Yeah that's all I have to say about that.

"Whatever faker, just give us the Chaos Emeralds so we can get out of this realm, get Eggman once again, and stop being ponies before I kick your furry, blue butt into next year!" Shadow threatened.

"HEY!" the others were deeply offended.

"OK for one: I don't have all the Chaos emeralds yet. And two: Don't talk about my home like that before I kick your butt into the next dimension!" I retorted.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!"

"Then lets take this outside shall we?" Shadow sent a blast sending me right out the door. Let this fight begin!

* * *

><p>AN: WOW WHAT A CHAPTER! Some might not believe this but it took me a long time to think about this!

Sonic: SURE it did.

A/N: It did.

Sonic: Sure!

A/N: ARE YOU SAYING I DIDN'T?!

Sonic: NO! Maybe...

A/N: Well I was going to give you those millions of chili dogs in that closet but...

Sonic: CHILI DOGS! (goes into closet and I lock the door) AW! COME ON!

A/N: Anyway the next chapter will be the rival battle between Sonic and Shadow.

Shadow: Like he will be a match for me.

A/N: You're the one to talk? The one who keeps being beat by him? And you call yourself the ultimate life form!

Shadow: CHAOS...

A/N: ANYWAY SEE YOU GUYS LATER REMEMBER THE CONTEST! AND BY THE WAY THERE ARE FREE SWISS ROLLS IN THE CLOSET!

Shadow: SWISS ROLLS?! (goes into closet and I lock the door... again) MAN!

A/N: Phew! Well, read, review, and favorite!


	10. Rival Battle

HEY I'M BACK WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER! Also, it's yesterday was my birthday!

Everyone: It was?!

Pinkie: LATE PARTY TIME!

Me: That's not all! The winner of my contest is werewolf lover99! Congratulations!

AJ: So another person is coming along for the adventure?

Me: That's right.

RD: Awesome!

Me: Werewolf lover just has to tell the details of his character in the reviews, or if he doesn't want to, the others can guess me 2nd favorite color! Anyway, LET'S READ!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Rival Battle<p>

Twilight's POV

You have GOT to be kidding me! Another fight? Now I will have to heal him again!

"Come on Sonic! Don't do this now!" Blaze begged.

"No! I'm sick of Shadow bossing everyone around like we're his slaves, and he went to far by insulting our home!" Sonic refused.

"I hope this doesn't get ugly!" I hoped.

"Me too Twilight. Me too." Rainbow agreed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic vs. Shadow! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!<br>**

No POV  
><span>

Sonic homed in on Shadow, and Shadow did the same with Sonic. Then, they clashed with high speed attacks. The rest of the Mane 7 couldn't catch up with the exception of Rainbow, Tails, Blaze, Knuckles, and Sliver.

"Where did they go?!" Rarity wondered aloud.

"They are having a high speed battle. Only if you have experience with seeing at high speeds, you can see them. Right Blaze?" Rainbow guessed.

"Right. Since me, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and yourself have a lot of time seeing people go at a high speed, we can see them."

Sonic and Shadow soon started battling at a normal speed. Shadow prepared one of his signature attacks.

"Chaos... Spear!" He threw a blast of pure chaos energy towards Sonic. Instead of dodging, Sonic stood still.

"SONIC MOVE!" The others on the sidelines yelled. Sonic took the hit head on.

"Hmph. Seems like Sonic has already given up!" Shadow thought.

"Not quite!" Sonic was still standing unphased.

"What?" Shadow now threw about a thousand Chaos Spears at Sonic. This left a huge dust cloud over Sonic. Shadow threw one power filled blast at Sonic one more time. It got silent for a couple of seconds.

"Alright Shadow! My turn!" Sonic rushed out of the dust cloud at a blurring speed and beat down Shadow with a flurry of attacks. This sent Shadow flying toward a large boulder in which Shadow's momentum shattered it to pieces.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow disappeared from sight.

"Where did Shadow go now?" Pinkie asked.

"He can't be seen because he is in a void where there is absolutely no time. Only he can move in it." Tails explained.

"WOW! THAT'S SO COOL!" Rainbow commented.

_"Wait for it. NOW!__" _Sonic turned around and punched Shadow square in the face. "Come on Shadow! What's wrong? Am I too strong for you?"

"Grrrr... CHAOS..." Shadow started to glow a crimson red. Then he teleported in front of Sonic's face. "BLAST!"

Shadow let out a powerful blast of red into Sonic, but it seems that the blast was small.

"Uh... is the blast supposed to be that tiny?" Applejack asked Silver.

"No. It's supposed to be WAY larger than that! Sonic must be holding the blast back!" It was true; Sonic was holding it back with his own hooves!

"I won't let you destroy this place!" Sonic had held his own until the blast had faded. "Now to finish this fight!" Sonic spun in place while blue orbs flew into him. Normally when this happened he would go at light speed to rapidly attack his enemy, but he used that energy to form it into a blue blast.

"Aeroblast!" Sonic blew Shadow away with great force, and Shadow went unconscious when he plummeted to the ground which left a miniature crater. "That's what you get for insulting my world!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>WINNER: SONIC! END BATTLE PHASE<br>**

No POV  
><span>

That was unbelievable! Sonic just beat what seems a beast without a scratch on him!

"Sonic! How did you beat Shadow like that?!" the yellow Pegasus asked.

"I've gotten stronger than before. I have also learned a few things along the way." Sonic replied.

"I'm just glad you didn't get seriously hurt!" I said relieved.

"Well, I think we should introduce everyone and tell my newly arrived friends what has been going on." Sonic suggested.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One explanation later<br>**

"OK SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT! We are in a world that is inhabited with magical talking ponies, Eggman and a new foe called Queen Chrysalis has showed up to conquer the world, there are power sources as strong as the Chaos Emeralds, but are powered by the power of friendship and harmony, AND BLAZE AND YOURSELF ARE ROYALTY HERE INSTEAD OF MOBIUS?!" Knuckles yelled at Sonic.

"Yup, and thanks for busting my eardrum." Sonic replied.

"Wow! I can't believe it! My brother is royalty, and I didn't know this whole time!" Tails commented. "Plus, it seems you've gotten stronger as well!"

"Indeed. Sonic has grown stronger after experiencing Harmonic magic in a long time. I think he might be able to do _it_." Blaze added.

"What's "it" Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you might be able to absorb the chaos emeralds. That takes a lot of power to do though! You might not be ready for it."

"Then let's try! But, there is one thing, how will you guys turn into your super form again?"

"Don't worry Sonic! We still have the Master Emerald! We can try to summon it's power from long distances!" Knuckles solved Sonic's question.

"Well, OK if you say so!" Sonic focused on his green emerald, and he also sensed the red emerald in Shadow's possession. The two emeralds spun around Sonic slowly until he was bathed in a white light. _"UNIFICATION!" _Finally, the room was engulfed with light as well.

* * *

><p><span>Sonic's POV<span>

Where am I? This time it seems I'm in space, and I see my planet.

_"So Sonic, we meet once again." _a voice greeted me. I turn around to see Tikal and Chaos.

"Tikal? How are you here? And what's going on?"

_"Just calm down. Me and Chaos were awaiting for this day. You have just attempted to absorb the Chaos Emeralds which are one of the most powerful artifacts of all time. Are you sure you want to do this?" _I hesitated before answering. Do I want do this? I am about to hold gems inside me that have the power to destroy worlds! If someone uses me for the wrong purpose, I would be the reason that billions of innocent people die! However, I would be the guardian of the emeralds, and I'm pretty strong to not let anyone capture me! _"So, what is your answer Sonic Star?"_

"I'll do it!

_"You have made a risky but wise decision. Good luck!"_ Chaos had fired a water blast at my heart and I fell back to the earth below.

* * *

><p>I awoke on the floor of Fluttershy's house with everyone still there.<p>

"Did it work?" I asked.

"It sure did Sonic! The emeralds that you absorbed are no more!" Zoom replied.

"Why did you pass out like that?" Twilight asked.

"No time for that. We have a world to save!" I ran out the door to find more adventure.

* * *

><p>AN: YEAH! That was an awesome chapter right?

Shadow: Not really.

A/N: You just saying that because you got your butt whooped!

Everyone except Shadow: OOOOOOOHHHH!

Shadow: Shut up!

A/N: Anyway stay tuned for my next chapter!


	11. Spencer Joins the Brawl!

HOLA MI AMIGOS! I'm back! Also, I have the new character ready to go!

Tails: Who is he?

Me: You will see.

Sonic: Why?

Me: Because he will be in this chapter.

Sonic: Why?

Me: Because werewolf lover99 won the contest.

Sonic: Why?

Me: Because he guessed my favorite color!

Sonic: Why?

Me: Oh! I see what you're doing! I'm not falling for that again!

Sonic: WHYYYY! (devious smile)

Me: GAH!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Spencer Joins the Brawl!<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unknown POV:<strong>

Why did I have to fall out of the sky? I could have landed on the ground without having a great fall! I still can't believe I'm a pony! Anyway, I have to find my way out!

"Wait, is that it?" I saw the light of the blazing sun. "YES!"

I ran out of the forest to see a village full of ponies, and I saw a group of ponies crowded outside a busted up cottage.

"Sonic! Where are you going now?" a voice called out from the cottage. Just then a blue blur zoomed out from the door.

"Sonic? THE Sonic?" I was glad I found him, but I wonder how he got here.

"Huh? Who are you?" a white coated unicorn asked me.

"I am Spencer Daniel Ricardo!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rarity's POV<br>**

I saw a gray, red, blue, pink, silver, gold, and orange colored Alicorn with neon yellow, lime green, & peach streaks, and a cutie mark of cross on a shield.

"Well, I am Rarity, one of the best fashionistas around. Nice to meet you! And I might ask this: are you a friend of Sonic's?"

"Well, I know him, but he doesn't know me yet."

"Then you should come inside the cottage and meet everyone else!"

"Well, I need to find Sonic first."

"OK then!" I led him on the way where Sonic went.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's POV<br>**

I am pumped! I really want to find some more fun or adventure, whichever comes first! Like find more emeralds to absorb, kick Eggman's or Chrysalis's butt, or find a new friend! Still, I haven't explored my home planet, so maybe I should start with that!

"Sonic! I want you to meet someone!" Rarity shouted from behind me. I turned around to see a VERY multicolored pony.

"Who is this?" I asked with curiosity.

"I am Spencer Daniel Ricardo, Sonic the Hedgehog." Spencer replied.

"Well my real name is Sonic Star."

"Since when?" That was when I explained everything that has happened so far. "Oh wow. I can't believe Eggman has escaped once again!"

"Same here dude, but we can't dwell on the past, but focus on the present." I was shocked at what I just said.

"Sonic, I didn't know you were that wise! I always thought you were a hothead like Rainbow Dash!" Rarity remarked.

"I didn't know either!" I replied. "You think my royal knowledge and wisdom is kicking in?"

"Maybe, but we have to discuss some things." Spencer shifted off that subject. I agreed and we left Rarity to go back to the cottage.

"W-wait for me!" Rarity yelped.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to talk about Spence?" I asked.<p>

"Well, I wanted to tell you this: I am from Mobius, the world you where trapped in, and I rule a jungle kingdom with my father. So, in other words, I am a prince like you."

"Wait, what animal are you back on Mobius?"

"A gorilla. Why?"

"No reason... go on."

"Anyway, I need to assist you on your quest so I can pass my test of honor."

"Well then, welcome to the team Spencer!" I stuck a hoof out so we can have a hand shake. Spencer hesistated, but he soon shook it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back at the cottage<br>**

"YOU ABSORBED MY EMERALD!?" Shadow hissed at my with venom in his voice.

"Well, yeah. What are you going to do about after I kicked you butt earlier?" I reminded him.

"Grrr... Fine! I didn't need it anyway."

"Sure you didn't."

"Guys, we still have some important business to attend to!" Tails interrupted.

"Like what?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh I don't know... how about finding the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman or Chrysalis!"

"We also have to plan sleeping arrangements." Twilight added.

"Well OK then. Knuckles goes with AJ, Shadow stay here with Fluttershy, Sonic stay with RD, Silver stay with Blaze back at the castle, and I will stay with Twilight. Any questions?" Tails explained.

"WAIT, WHY DO I HAVE TO BRING SONIC HOME WITH ME?!" Rainbow disagreed.

"Well, 1) I don't like castles, or anything fancy in general. 2) I don't have anywhere else to stay." I answered.

"What about Rarity!?"

"Oh no you don't! My home is way too small for Sonic! I won't be able to make any room for him. I don't want him to sleep on the floor either. So, suck it up and take him home with you!" Rarity replied. Rainbow sighed in defeat and took Sonic to her cloud home.

* * *

><p>"OK, here we are. This is my cloud home." Rainbow showed her house to me after we came a hill on the place called Cloudsdale. It looked like a house literally made of clouds with a stream of rainbow pour out of it.<p>

"Wow. Nice place RD!" Rainbow blushed at that comment.

"W-whatever. Just come follow me to where you will be staying." When we were inside, Rainbow showed me the inside of her home: the living room, the kitchen, her room (off limits), and my bedroom.

"Um, wouldn't you want me to sleep on the couch? I would be happy to do that considering you didn't want me here. Plus I'm right next to your room so I could invade your privacy." I asked her.

"No it's fine. I want you right next to me anyways." Rainbow replied with affection in her voice. I was blushing madly. "You have something on your face Sonic. Is that a "blush" I see?"

"N-n-no! I just got a bit... hot! That's it! I was a bit hot!" Man! I cannot lie very well!

"It's OK if you feel something for me Sonic. You can tell me." That was when I yelled, pushed Rainbow out of the room I was staying in, and slammed the door. I was literally panting of the fact I was so nervous.

"Oh my gosh. THIS will be a LONG night!" I got under my covers, and started to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rainbow's POV<strong>

I can't believe I said what I just said! I guess I was just so into the moment. After a few hours it was time to go to bed. I passed Sonic's room. I turned the doorknob, and slowly opened the door. Sonic was sleeping so calmly. I walked closer to him - making sure I didn't wake him up - and looked closer. Then, I saw something under his mane.

"What's that?" I whispered. It was a yellow pendant, the yellow surrounding a blue gem. That was when I left the room. That pendant looked familiar. Of course! I went to my room and opened my cyan cardboard box. I opened it, and saw my pendant. It had yellow surrounding a red gem. I wonder now. Soon, I forget about it and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sonic's POV<span>**

**2:25 A.M.**

I wake up to a loud snoring in the other room. I bet it's Rainbow Dash.

"Ugh... why won't the torture end!" I get up, and go to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to get a cold glass of milk.

"HEY INTRUDER!" someone bucked me in the arm.

"OW! Why would you do that!" I saw an orange Pegasus with a wild, purple mane. She had no cutie mark.

"Because you are an intruder!"

"No, I'm a friend of Rainbow Dash. Who are you?"

"I'm Scootaloo, Rainbow's sister. First, I'm sorry for bucking you. Second, when did you get here."

"I got here yesterday. And, it's OK. Anyway- HUNGH!" I felt a painful strain in my chest. I tried to keep my balance, but I fell down eventually.

"Sonic? Sonic!? Rainbow Dash! Sonic needs help! NOW!" that was all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>AN: Heh. This took some time.

Sonic: Why? Not the joke. For real this time.

A/N: Well, my parents forbidded me from electronics which means I couldn't type this.

Pinkie: GASP!

A/N: But, I found a loophole.

Tails: That would be?

A/N: The next few days I had a computer period in school, and I had an idea. I asked my teacher to type my story, and she said yes.

Knuckles: YES!

A/N: But, there's a down side: I might not be able to update as much as I would usually do. So, it might be some time before I download another chapter. Well, that's all I have to say so bye!


	12. The Vision

**Hiya! I'm back!**

**Sonic: Yay! We are so happy you are back! We thought you were gonna leave us!**

**Me: Dude, it hasn't been that long.**

**Sonic: I know... We just wanna be more into the story.**

**Me: We covered this Sonic, you are a terrible liar. You probably missed me SO much!**

**Sonic: Stop putting words into my mouth!**

**Pinkie: Isn't that his job?**

**Sonic: Darn it!**

**Me: Anyway let's read!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Vision of His Past<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

All I saw was white around me. I couldn't see much but myself. I felt alone and felt really nervous about what was going to happen next.

"H-hello? Am I d-d-d-dead!? Someone answer me! PLEASE!" suddenly everything went black and I saw myself younger. Not my Mobian form; my Equestrian form. "This must be a fragment of my past!"

_"Mom? Where are we?" _the other me asked.

_"We are in the ancient sanctuary where all things mystical lies." _

**Flashback begin**

_Sonic, Princess Celestia, soon to be princess Cadence, and Princess Luna were walking through the path and saw many ancient artifacts. They saw a titanium pony suit, a clock which probably turns back time, a whip that wraps people automatically, and the Elements of Harmony, but they were replicas._

_"What's that mommy?" Sonic asked pointing to a sword with a gold handle and a long metal blade._

_"That is the mighty Excalibur, the ancient sword of King Arthur himself. You may one day handle it with great power," Celestia explained. He looked at the sword with great determination thinking that one day he will wield it himself. Later during the visit, they came upon the most mystical addition to the exhibit yet: the pond (not the pond that duplicates of yourself if you're thinking that).  
><em>

_The pond seemed like a regular pond to naked eye, but it was also suspicious to Sonic; he could have sworn he saw a ripple. He had separated from the group to examine the pond closer._

_"Sonic? SONIC! DON'T GET TO CLOSE!" Luna yelled when she realized Sonic was on the edge of the pool._

_"Auntie Luna? What can possibly go- WRONG!" Sonic had felt a fuzzy purple and white paw grab him by the neck. Luna told Celestia and Cadence to help her pull out Sonic from the hand's grip._

_"Pull!" when it seemed that Sonic was almost out of the hold of the hand, they all slipped due to water near the pool. Then, Sonic fell into the pool knowing that he was probably going to die. **"SONIC NO!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Sonic hurdled the time and space another dimension: Mobius. Sonic had fallen to the ground gently somehow. To top it all off, he lost his memory. <em>

_Hello? Where am I? Where did I come from anyway! I just know my name is Sonic! I think I need a lot of assistance! HELLO! ANYBODY! **HELP!" **he started running without knowing_ where _he was going. Then, he heard an explosion and hid in a nearby cave. "H-h-help. P-p-please..."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback end...<strong>

I was astonished; not only had I been kidnapped, I lost my memories in the process. I felt a tear trickle down my face. Suddenly, I began to wake up.

"Reality here I come!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rainbow's POV<strong>

"SONIC! SONIC! WAKE UP! COME ON!" I was panicking so much, I began to cry tears.

"Rainbow please... calm down." Scootaloo tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. Then, the rest of my friends came in.

"Rainbow Dash! What happened to Sonic!?" Twilight asked with concern.

"He just passed out on the floor while getting a glass of milk. I think we're to late." I replied sobbing. We were all in tears now.

"Agh... my head hurts so much! Someone get an ice pack! Hurry!" Sonic yelled in pain. Wait, SONIC'S AWAKE!

"Sonic, you're alive!" I was relieved.

"ICE PACK! **NOW!"** He yelled once again.

"Oh right!" I went to get an ice pack from the freezer and treated Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done! I have nothing else to say, but thank you for waiting! Bye now!**

**Sonic: That was quick.**

**A/N: Yeah I know. I have things to do.**


	13. Some Nights

HI THERE! I'M BACK FOR MORE! I have a special chapter this time.

Sonic: Will I be doing something I will regret?

Me: Yes.

Sonic: Will you be doing something you will regret?

Me: Yes.

Sonic: Will I be ashamed because of this for the rest of my life?

Me: Probably.

Sonic: Will someone share a bit of feelings from within me I never told anyone?

Me: Yes.

Sonic: Will a special somepony try to open up to me, but fail anyway because of my depression?

Me: Of course.

Sonic: Are we going to start this story now or what?

Me: Yes, and I may add that I am very hungry. Now on with the story!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's<strong>** POV**

We are now having a party at Twilight's house because of Rainbow's birthday (I don't know why we couldn't have it at her own house. Maybe because of the fact that the others can't float on clouds the whole time) and my arrival to Ponyville. Mostly the whole town was there; from Ponyville and Cloudsdale. Ponyville soon had gotten used to me after Rainbow explained everything.

"Wow Pinkie! This party is off the chain! How do you do it!" I shouted over the noise.

"Well, I have been throwing parties since I was born! So, I've had a LOT of experience! I guess you can relate with your speed being born with you too! Right!?" Pinkie replied/asked.

"I guess you're right." my ears flopped due to what happened a few days ago.

"What's wrong Sonic? Turn that frown upside-down!" Pinkie tried to cheer me up.

"Remember how I passed out a few days ago? Well, I had a vision about my past. It told me how I was separated from my family. It was really sad. I thought how _I _caused my mother's pain. That made me feel pain, too. Now I'm depressed over that." I explained with my head down.

"Well, it wasn't your fault!" my ears quickly perked up as my head did too. "It's isn't your fault that you got pulled into a magical lake! That little thing was probably a signal of help. The other world you were on was probably in serious doo-doo! They probably knew you were the hero for the job!"

"Thanks Pinkie." That was when I realized something. "Wait, how did you know about the pool? I didn't tell anyone." However it was too late; she had already disappeared.

"Hello everypony! We are about to start a karaoke! Do we have any volunteers?" Rainbow stood on a stage with the DJ, Vinyl Scratch, or DJ Pon-3.

"Sonic should do it! Sonic has a great voice!" Tails shouted from behind me. Then a spotlight shined on me, and everyone stared.

_"Darn it Tails! Why did you have to get me into these type of situations!" _I thought.

"Come on Sonic! You aren't _scared _are you?" Rainbow teased. I got ticked, but I didn't realize the trick she pulled until I got on the stage.

"Um... Well, I guess I will be singing a song I used to really like: _Some Nights._

_Song Beginning_

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh What do I stand for? What do I stand for? _

_Most nights, I don't know anymore... Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_  
><em> This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? <em>

_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._  
><em> Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end. Cause I could use some friends for a change And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win, I always win...<em>

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know... (come on)_  
><em> So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this?<em>

_No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on!_

_ Oh, come on. Oh, come on, **OH COME ON!**_

_That is it, guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands This is not one for the folks at home; I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go. Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love" _

_But when I look into my nephew's eyes... Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... _

_Some terrible nights...ahhh..._

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh_  
><em> The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me I called you up, but we'd both agree It's for the best you didn't listen <em>

_I__t's for the best we get our distance... _

_oh... It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Song End<span>_

It was sadness. The song was built on his negative emotions. The thoughts of him leaving his mother and the rest of his family.

"Sonic, are you OK?" She asked him.

"No. Rainbow I don't want to really talk right now. I'll be at the house if you want me." He replies as he runs off.

_"Oh Sonic... I wish I could tell you how I really feel."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for now. I have to go so BYE!**


	14. Talking Always Works

**Hello my friends! I am no longer rainbowboost202101. I am reborn as blueflare202101!**

**Tails: Why did you change your name?**

**Me: Because _some people _wanted to make fun of it!**

**Rainbow: All I said it kinda sounded... girly.**

**Me: You are a magical, cyan talking Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail with the name _Rainbow _Dash. Your argument is invalid.**

**Rainbow: Touché...**

**Me: Anyway let's read!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rainbow's POV<strong>

After the town's people left, my friends and myself sat down to discuss some issues including Sonic. It was an hour since he left and, we were starting to worry.

"OK what is up with him leaving after singing a wonderful song?" Twilight asked.

"Well Sonic had a dream and was sulking about it and I asked what was wrong, and he said what his deal was, and then when he was about to go party again, Tails insisted on singing a song, and afterwards I guess he was sadder then ever because the song was based off his deep feelings!" Pinkie explained without even taking a single breath. Trust me when I say this: I will NEVER understand that girl!

"I know you won't Rainbow. Me neither." Twilight said out of nowhere.

"Twi are you reading my thoughts! We went over this: reading minds is an invasion of privacy!" I scolded.

"I know, but something was off whenever you look at Sonic. I wanted to find more intel, so I read your mind."

"WHAT! NO I- You don't- WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!" I defended myself because I knew where this conversation was going, but I only made it worse on myself instead of making it better.

"Now how about you tell us all your little secret?" Twilight's horn glowed that aura once again. "Do you like Sonic or not?"

"Yeah, as a friend!" I got zapped somehow. "YOUCH!"

"Now I'm gonna ask again, but rephrasing the question. Do you _love _Sonic, and not like a friend?"

"No!" zapped once.

"Again."

"No!" again it happened.

"One more time."

"FINE, I LOVE SONIC MORE THAN A FRIEND! ARE YOU NOW SATISFIED!?" this time I didn't get shocked.

"Well, what ah _shocking _surprise! You do love Sonic!" Applejack teased.

**"YOU LOVE MY BROTHER!? FOR HOW LONG?!"** Blaze yelled with somewhat the royal Canterlot voice.

"Um... since we raced I guess..." I answered now totally afraid.

"... OK I'm fine with it, but if you make him depressed in any way, and don't help him at all, **I WILL MAKE SURE I BURN YOU TO ASHES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"** I nodded so fast due to nervousness. "Good!"

"So... how do we help Sonic out Blue?" Zoom whispered to someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Make Rainbow talk to him, or get him chocolate ice-cream. I suggest talking to him though.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maybe Rainbow Dash can talk to him. I think Sonic would listen to her." Zoom suggested.<p>

"Well... OK. I will talk to you guys tomorrow. See ya!" I flew off to my house to have a little talk about life.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's POV<br>**

After I got to the house, I immediately slumped my back on the bed. I felt my heart break as if it was hit with a sharp dagger. I felt immense pity towards my family. I felt ashamed of myself for being so dimwitted.

This feeling wasn't depression. It was anger; hatred; fury towards my existence! It just isn't fair for my family to be so concerned for my life alone instead of their own!

"Sonic? Where are you? I want to have a word with you outside." Rainbow's voice called. I got up from the bed and walked out the bedroom door.

When I was outside, I saw Rainbow and Scootaloo sitting on the porch waiting for me. I reluctantly trotted over to them and sat along with them.

"Sonic, do you feel... ashamed of yourself for something?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes." I answered without looking at her.

"Why? What would make you feel like that? That would just make you weaker; unable to focus on the future, but the past." that just ticked me off.

"Well, let me answer that with another question: how would you feel if you had to leave your family knowing you made a dumb mistake!?"

"S-Sonic, please calm down. I just want to-"

"YOU JUST WANT TO DO WHAT! MAKE ME FEEL WORSE THAN I ALREADY AM!? WELL GUESS WHAT: IT WORKED! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T!" that was when I lost the last of my consciousness towards my actions.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rainbow's POV<span>**

I saw Sonic's eyes go into a bright magenta, and his body go into a bright light. He transformed into something that was beautiful and frightening at the same time. His coat turned a very bright yellow, the tip of his wings a color of gold, his eyes are my eye color, but a bit brighter and sharper, his pupils went into slits, and his mane sparked with gold power.

"Sonic? What happened to you?" I tried to walk closer but Sonic just unleashed a powerful roar/shockwave that sent me and Scootaloo flying backwards.

"SONIC PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Princess Celestia flew from above and landed in front of me.

"Princess? What are you going to do?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm going to end this quickly." as she said this Sonic and Princess Celestia readied themselves for battle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! I'm finished with this. I was doing this on an I-Pad for the love of god!**

**Sonic: Wow.**

**A/N: Yup! I guess I will see you guys later!**


	15. Celestial Chaos

**Hey guys! I'm back with another epic chapter! Before I begin, I want to thank authors for inspiring me to make this story and reviewers for encouraging me. This is my first story, and there is many more to come. I'm already planning the sequel to this story!**

**Sonic: Wow. Look at you thinking ahead for once.**

**Me: Shut up. **

**Sonic: Make me.**

**Me: OK (covers mouth with tape) Now, let's begin!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic(?) vs. Celestia! Begin!<strong>

Sonic teleported behind Celestia and bucked her into the air. When she regained her balance, Sonic had mad fake images of himself using his speed.

_"The Speed Mirror technique. Just like his father; thinking of so many battle techniques." _Celestia thought as she blasted all the copies with a spell similar to a Chaos Blast. This had scored a direct hit with Sonic sending him to Ponyville and smashing through Twilight's house which was where everyone else was when Rainbow left.

"What in Equestria? Sonic? Is that you?" Twilight nervously asked the pony. Sonic just snarled at her ferociously while conjuring up a magic blast. "OK, NOT SONIC!"

"Spell Containment Barrier!" Celestia casted. A yellow force field surrounded Sonic, but Sonic broke it easily. Now Sonic was roaring so loud it broke the sound barrier sending Celestia flying away somewhere. The rest of the group, including Rainbow and Scootaloo, cornered Sonic into a dead end, and he was still in attack mode.

"Sonic! Please calm down! I know you are deep inside there! Just please answer me!" Rainbow tried to reach Sonic, and it was gradually working.

"GRAH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sonic was fighting back trying to remember what was happening.

"Sonic, it's me Rainbow Dash. Please remember." Rainbow said in a soothing voice.

"R-r-r-rainbow D-dash? I-I remember you... you're my-" Sonic stopped himself because he knew what he was going to say next. "Wait, where am I? WHAT am I!?"

"Sonic, you transformed into that when you got angry with me. Don't you remember?"

"No. No I don't." Sonic looked down trying to recall what happened, but it was no use.

"I think we can help with your confusion." They turn around to see Celestia and Luna standing there.

"OK... we're waitin'." Applejack got impatient.

"Sonic is linked with both Chaos and Harmonic magic. That magic is connected to his emotions which allowed him to turn him into his Celestial Chaos form."

"My Celestial Chaos form. I wonder." Sonic had tried to concentrate on another place like the center of Ponyville. "Guys go the Central Plaza. I have an idea."

When they were there, they heard Sonic shout-

"HARMONIC CONTROL!" He was now at the plaza with them as well.

"Sonic!? How did you perform that? I thought there was only Chaos techniques!" Silver gawked.

"I guess I can only perform Harmonic techniques. I also wonder if all of those Chaos techniques were Harmonic techniques." Sonic answered.

"Well, maybe we should talk more on the subject in the morning." Twilight said.

"Wait, how do I get out of this form?" Sonic asked with panic.

"Just think of your normal form and it will happen." Luna answered. Sonic did just that and he was fine.

"OK then. Goodbye guys!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

When we got back to the cloud house, I went to my room, but soon saw it was destroyed due to the battle. "Um, Rainbow. My room is demolished."

"OK. Well, I guess you're sleeping with me tonight." my mind exploded to those very words.

"WHAT! You're kidding! You're kidding right!? RIGHT!?" my whole face was totally red.

"Don't worry, you and me will sleep on different sides of the bed. OK?"

"OK... I guess that will be fine." I shifted under the covers to try and fall asleep with Rainbow. This time around she didn't really snore. I turned to my side to see her sleeping calmly. Next thing you know she cuddled right next to me. I didn't know if she was half asleep or doing it to freak me out again. Either way, it felt nice. Her warmth destroyed all of my negative thoughts. When I'm around her, I officially feel free. My heart feels something for her, and I don't know if she has the same feelings, but my feelings are permanent; they will stay there no matter what happens.

* * *

><p>I awoke looking at Rainbow with her eyes fluttering open a bit. We both smiled at each other for a brief moment.<p>

"Morning RD." I greeted.

"Morning... wait. This is awkward." Rainbow realized that we were cuddling the whole night.

"Don't worry. It's fine. It felt nice anyway." that was when I noticed something around her neck. It looked light my birth pendant which I named the Breeze Pendant. "Do you have a birth pendant too?"

She looked down at her neck and saw the pendant. "Yeah, I got it when my mother died. I had it ever since."

"I had mine when I was alone on Mobius. It felt as if it was the only family I had."

"Well, luckily you know that you aren't alone." Rainbow added giving me a warm smile. Rainbow slowly leaned closer and I did too. We both puckered our lips getting ready for a kiss, but we had an interruption.

"Ahem!" Scootaloo was standing at the doorway with a smug look on her face.

"Scoots! I didn't know you were there! How long were you there?" Rainbow quickly backed away from my face and looked at her.

"Long enough to see you lovebirds!"

"OH SHUT IT!" We both chased her around the house until we finally caught her. "Mind repeating that Scootaloo?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's a chapter done! Thanks again for all of the support. Now, see ya next time!**

**Sonic: MMmm! (please untape my mouth!)**

**A/N: OK! (rips off)**

**Sonic: YOUCH!**

**A/N: Huh, that made me kind of satisfied!**


	16. The Date

HEY GUYS! I'm back with another chapter that will be quite romantic.

Sonic and Rainbow: Who is it going to be about?

Everyone else: Really?

Sonic and Rainbow: What?

Shadow: Who do you think it's going to be about?

Rainbow: Wait... NO WAY!

Me: Nope too late for that attitude! On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: The Date of Their Lives<p>

**Rainbow's POV**

When Sonic and I made breakfast, we went to Twilight's house to pick up a new Daring Do book. It was a beautiful day while everypony was tending to their ow business. We would get occasional greetings from my other friends that I meet sometimes. Sonic seemed to have his own mind on something because he was just staring off into space.

"Sonic, is something bothering you? Remember what happened last time when you didn't share your feelings?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about what to do now," He replied.

"Oh, OK. I'm just checking." When we arrived at the library, Twilight dragged me to her room, literally.

"TWILIGHT WHAT ARE YOU-" She covered my mouth to make sure no one heard me.

"Hush! Sonic will hear you! Now, if I uncover your mouth, will you yell again?" I shook my head no. "Good, now since that situation is solved, I can talk to you."

"About?"

"Sonic of course! I have the feeling that he is going to ask you on a date soon!"

"You read his mind didn't you," I stared at her.

"Yes, I did. I just gotta stop, but I'm a bit curious about where this friendship will end up!"

"Well, fine. Just when I ask you!"

"OK! OK! Just get out of here, and remember to act cool accepting Sonic's offer!" She pushed me out of the door, and I accidentally fell down the stairs. When I got up from a great fall (pun totally intended), Sonic and I locked eyes.

"U-um, hey Sonic! Sorry about that! Twilight had to have a little conversation with me about... something?" I made it seem obvious that I was lying, but it seemed that Sonic didn't notice nor care.

"Rainbow Dash, I have something to ask you," Sonic started. I could feel my wings spreading every second he was speaking.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Applejack's POV<br>**

The rest of the gang was hiding behind Twilight's couch to see what was actually happen. We were all on the edge of our seats waiting for the question.

"Rainbow, will you go on a date with me tonight?" Sonic finally asked.

"Yes! I would love to!" Rainbow acted all girly like instead of her regular self, and we all noticed it, even Sonic did.

"YAY! SONIC AND DASHIE ARE GOING ON A DATE!" Pinkie blew our cover right out the window.

"PINKIE PIE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Rarity scolded.

"Sorry! Couldn't help it!" She sheepishly smiled.

"Guys! Were you spying on us!?" Rainbow put two and two together. We were busted.

"Well, yeah, but in mah defense, Twi had made us come here by force," I defended myself.

"Applejack, you said that you were curious about if Sonic and Rainbow were going on a date as much as I would!" Twilight retorted.

"Anyway, Sonic when and where do you wanna meet?" Rainbow asked.

"At a clearing northwest on the outskirts of Ponyville with a large tree. You will see a picnic blanket there at 7 o'clock sharp. Don't be late!" Sonic stated as he rushed out the door.

"I'll be waiting Sonic Star," Rainbow muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rainbow's POV<br>**

**7:00 P.M  
><strong>

When I arrived, I saw exactly what Sonic described. There was a red and white checkered blanket on the grass, a picnic basket full of delicious food, and two candles set on the blanket along with two plates. Sonic was looking off at the sunset as if he was thinking about something.

"Hey Sonic! I'm here on time!" I greeted. I was wearing the same thing I wore at the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" He greeted back. He wore a dark blue short-sleeved sweatshirt with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath it. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. It's from a special celebration called the Grand Galloping Gala. It feels nice to wear on special occasions." I blushed. After a couple of hours, Sonic had given me a present.

"Here. This is for you," it was a locket with my Cutie Mark on it.

"Wow. Thank you! I love it!" Once again, Sonic and I locked eyes. This time there wasn't an interruption for miles. I leaned closer and closer, and Sonic did the same. Then, we kissed for the first time. It felt like hours when we stayed kissing, but it was mere minutes. Soon, we broke apart to get some air.

"That... was amazing!" Sonic commented.

"I agree. Well, it's getting late, and I have things to take care of. Bye _boyfriend!"_ Then I flew off without another word.

"BOYFRIEND!?" Sonic had fainted right on the grass when I left. That guy is really special to me, and I won't ever lose him. _Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for now! BYE!  
><strong>


	17. The Alliance

**Hello my fellow readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Shadow: I don't want to be here. You are pretty much holding me hostage. Please someone help me from this idiot.**

**Me: Shut it you emo weirdo! (Huh, that rhymed!)  
><strong>

**Shadow: Whatever you horrible excuse for a writer!**

**Me: *Ahem* I will let you guys read while I handle a sassy mouth right now!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Alliance<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I'm so overjoyed that I can't even express myself! I could be seen running around the outskirts of Ponyville right now yelling "YES!" or "YAHOO!" because of the fact that I had my first kiss with Rainbow Dash and that made me and her boyfriend and girlfriend, or on this world "coltfriend" and "marefirend"! It is weird since I have never had one of those. I mean I have had many girls want me to be theirs, but is never felt anything for them.

"Huh. What time is it?" I looked at my mother's sun and noticed it was approximately 7:59 because it was on the verge of setting. After it set, my aunt's moon had appeared in the sky. That was my cue, and for some reason, I started to sing!

_Shooting Star_

_Close your tired eyes, relax and then_

_Count from 1 to 10 and open them_

_All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down_

_But not this time_

_Way up in the air, you're finally free_

_And you can stay up there right next to me_

_All this gravity will try to pull you down_

_But not this time_

I started using my magic to put stars into the sky while flying around through the sky.

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_

_Then it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_

_'Cause it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are tonight_

_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_Shine no matter where you are tonight_

I gazed upon the world below no even caring if anything happens.

_Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts_

_And fan the flames so hot it melts our hearts_

_Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out_

_But not this time_

_Let your colors burn and brightly burst_

_Into a million sparks that all disperse_

_And illuminate a world that'll try to bring you down_

_But not this time_

I saw the world below my and smiled because all of the people there in Ponyville, Canterlot, and the rest of the world was watching me fly through the air putting more stars in the sky. Even my mother and aunt saw how graceful I looked doing it.

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_

_Then it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_

_'Cause it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are tonight_

_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are tonight_

An idea sparked in my mind which then I went to do a nose dive to try to do a Sonic Boom. I conjured my magic that I was using to make my stars while doing it.

_A thousand heart beats beat in time_

_It makes this dark planet come alive_

_So when the lights flicker out tonight_

_You gotta shine_

That was when I broke the sound barrier, which caused millions of stars went around the world. Everyone watched in beauty as I did it.

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_

_Then it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_

_'Cause it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are tonight_

_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are tonight._

_End Song_

I landed on the balcony where my mom and aunt was.

"That was... amazing Sonic! I couldn't have done better myself even if I tried my hardest! You are indeed a new wonder!" Aunt Luna complimented.

"Thank you auntie. Right now I am really sleepy, and I can't fly home right now. So can I-" I asked but I was cut off.

"Of course you can stay here Sonic. You can sleep in my room if you want," my mother said, "It's been so long since you stayed here."

"I would appreciate that." We then walked deeper into the caatle to get some rest, but Aunt Luna stayed outside. "Aunt Luna? Aren't you going to bed?"

"Not now nephew. I must watch the moon until it is time for me to lower it in order for your mother's sun to arise. I usually sleep during the day time. Anyway, good night. Have good dreams!" She said as we left her so she can concentrate.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Princess Celestia's POV<br>**

As we reached me room, I saw my son notice how big it was. It had a dark magenta background with large stars embedded on the wall. I had a large round bed that went along with the room as well.

"Well, I guess we outta go to bed," Sonic yawned as he trotted over to the bed. He curled himself on a side of the large bed and he was fast asleep. I smiled at him as he snored softly. I laid on the other side of the bed so I wouldn't disturb his slumber. After a few minutes, I felt something warm curl beside me. I looked and saw Sonic was next to me, and I guess that he was kind of cold, but I also thought he was just happier that he was next to me because as he snuggled next to me, he had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Good night my son," I said as I went to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I was now in a dream where I was seeing a pitch black world full of absolutely nothing!

"Aw what! Where in Equestria am I!? Huh, I'm getting used to my Equestrian culture, but seriously where am I?" I asked to absolutely no pony.

"Sonic? Is that you?" I turned around to see Tails running up to me.

"Hey bud! Do you know where we are?"

"Nope! Not a clue!" I looked around until I saw a dark blue pony walking towards us.

"Hey! Who are you! Did you bring us here!?" I asked aggressively.

"Please my son, you must calm down. For I need to tell you both something of great importance," he replied. Wait, I have a father?

"You're my father?" I asked.

"Yes Sonic. I see you have gotten a brother also. And may I ask your name young one?" he gestured.

"I'm Miles Prower, but I like people to call me Tails. Well, I guess my present name is Miles Star!" Tails introduced.

"Well, since we are done with our introductions, how about you introduce yourself dad?" I was now very impatient because he was straying off topic.

"Well, that is one thing you inherited from me. I am Midnight Star, both of your fathers. Now, I have a test for you two," my father, Midnight, had stated. "I want you two to try to defeat me without holding holding back!" He got into a fighting pose awaiting for an attack.

"What!? Why!?" I yelled.

"To see if you are worthy of being my sons! Now, ATTACK!" Midnight headed for both of us, and his speed shocked us both. He was as fast as me!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Midnight vs. Sonic and Tails! FIGHT!<br>**

**No POV  
><span>**

Midnight charged at Sonic and Tails who both dodged by going in different directions. The two went back to their original spots and elbowed Midnight on both of his sides. Midnight wasn't out for the count yet, and to prove this he unleashed a powerful energy burst from his body sending the duo into the air. Sonic regained his balance immeadiately, and he charged an Aeroblast technique. When he finished charging it, Tails spun like a tornado and glowed a yellow lightning aura.

"Air Wave!" Tails fired a blast of yellow when he stopped spinning in place, crossed his arms, and had spread them wide. The attack made a direct hit, but it did nothing.

"Huh, that tickled!" Midnight teased as smirked.

"GRAH!" Tails flew faster than normal and sent a flurry of punches and kicks at Midnight. Midnight took all of the hits, but still wasn't damaged.

"Tails move out of the way!" Sonic sent his attack at the two. Tails grew a smirk as Midnight slightly panicked.

"I hope this tickles your fancy!" (I don't know if people say this; just roll with it!) Tails bucked Midnight towards the blast which made him panic even more.

"Nice one Tails!" Sonic high hoofed his brother.

"The battle is not over yet!" Midnight punched Tails_._ _Hard_.

"TAILS NO!" Sonic transformed into his Celestial Chaos form which put a small smile on Midnight's face.

"Oh I see you inherited your mother's Celestial Chaos form when she was younger! Now this fight is getting good!"

"_No!_ _This fight is ending!" _Sonic tackled his father and punched the living daylights out of him. _"NO! FATHER! TRIES! TO! KILL! HIS! OWN! CHILDREN!"_

Sonic had uppercutted Midnight into the air, teleported, and kept attacking him in that sequence. His eyes was filled with anger. Sonic was angry that Midnight tried to not only kill him, but Tails as well. He knew that he brought Tails into this mess, and he was going to bring Tails out of it, too.

"ENOUGH!" Midnight had powered his leg to kick Sonic right in the face. Sonic had plummeted to the ground hard, and it seemed he was down for the count.

"It seems you both aren't worthy of being my sons. You are both weak! Now, I am going to take both of your souls to make sure you don't see the light of day ever again! Starting with you!" He walked over to Tails and prepared for the final blow. Tails had closed his eyes awaiting his demise. However, he never felt it because Sonic stood in front of him blocking him from Midnight's reach.

"I won't let you kill Tails! If you want him, you must get past me first!" Midnight looked at him with admirable eyes instead of the eyes of a killer.

"It seems you have past my test my sons. I am happy to see such bravery and a strong bond of friendship between the two of you!" Midnight smiled warmly at the two.

**Battle Results: a tie! I guess...**

They should have been happy that they lived, but they only stood there with their eyes twiching.

"What! T-this was a t-test!?" Tails yelled.

"What kind of test has a father trying to kill their only sons!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sonic added.

"I'm sorry I had did it, but I had to test your strength for the incoming evil, and I have to say: you two are very strong! I might have acted like your attacks did nothing, but I was actually struggling to keep myself standing!" Midnight chuckled.

"Wait, what evil? And what did you want to tell us?" Suddenly the ground started to shake and both Midnight and Tails disappeared. "Oh no! I'm waking up!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I awoke falling out of my mother's bed hitting my head on the floor. I felt my head spinning and my muscles aching. The dream felt so real! Do I really have a father? What was this incoming peril I'm supposed to worry about? And, where is my mom? I noticed my mother was gone from the bed. I also noticed that the whole castle was dark.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I started to stretch and walk out of the room. The hallways was quiet. Too quiet. Something was definitely wrong. I tried telepathically contacting my mother, but the frequency was out of whack!

"**SONIC! HELP US!**" I heard Rainbow's voice call out to me.

"Rainbow Dash!? Where are you!? RAINBOW DASH!" I dashed down the hallway and into the throne room. I saw the rest of the Mane 7, my family, and the rest of the gang in cocoons just like-! Oh no!

"SONIC IT'S A TRAP! RUN!" Suddenly the doors closed behind me.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Sonic Star!" two familiar voices greeted.

"Eggman and Chrysalis! What are you two doing here!" I yelled.

"We are here to collect the Chaos Emeralds in your possession!" Eggman answered.

"Well, sorry to burst your fat bubbles, but I absorbed the emeralds that I had!"

"What! Impossible! How could this plan get ruined so easily! We could have had FOUR STINKING EMERALDS by now!" Chrysalis yelled in annoyance.

"Oh wow thanks for collecting the other four for me! That leaves one to go!"

"Oh no you don't! We are not leaving here empty handed! YOU are coming with US!" Eggman said as he got into a giant robot mech which was powered by two Chaos Emeralds.

"I agree with the Doctor! We will have the power!" Chrysalis's eyes glowed a dark green as she glowed a dark aura.

"Alright then! Bring it on!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>First Battle: Sonic vs. Eggman (Egg Suit)! Let the battle begin!<br>**

**No POV**

(Song suggested: Fighting is Magic: Rainbow Dash Theme)

Sonic rushed at Eggman trying to find a weak spot. Eggman continuosly fired laser blasts at Sonic who dodged every single one. When he stopped to figure out a strategy since he couldn't find the spot, Eggman formed a gigantic hammer (Amy's hammer but more menacing) and whacked Sonic into the wall.

"Ugh! How do I defeat this thing!" Sonic was stumped.

"SONIC! CUT ME OUT OF THIS THING! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Twilight yelled. Sonic did as he told and cut the cocoon with his Homing Attack. "Thank you! Know look at the robot's head!"

The head of the robot had Eggman's cockpit embedded in it. Sonic literally smacked himself for not seeing it earlier.

"Wow! Thanks Twilight! You know what? I have a plan now! I want you to throw me at the robot when I give the signal!" Twilight understood where Sonic was getting at and Sonic flew off to fight the robot again. Eggman had the same strategy, hitting Sonic with his laser cannons, and Sonic once again did the same thing as last time, dodging them all. The only difference was this: when Sonic stopped moving again, and Eggman swung his hammer, Sonic jumped out of the way into the air.

"Now Twilight!" Sonic spun into his ball form while Twilight hurled Sonic into Eggman's cockpit with her magic.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU WIN! ACTIVATING ULTIMATE EGG CANNON!" Eggman charged his laser cannons to full capacity and was almost ready to fire it.

"Twilight, you know what to do!" Sonic spun in place charging up a Light Speed Attack. Twilight used her magic again to make Sonic spin faster to collect more energy.

"FIRE!" Eggman blasted a ray of red to Sonic, but it was no use.

"Super Light Speed Attack!" both Twilight and Sonic yelled as they unleashed the attack which cut right through Eggman's attack and his robot mech.

"NO!" Eggman away to an unknown location.

"BYE HAVE A GREAT TIME!" Sonic yelled as he turned to Chrysalis. "Now, it's your turn!"

"Bring it you blue nuisance!"

**Sonic vs. Chrysalis! BRAWL!**

Chrysalis kicked Sonic into the roof which sent him outside. Sonic then sped back inside to punch Chrysalis in the face. The both of them traded gruesome blows. It seemed they were both at a stalemate until this happened:

"I WILL MAKE SURE I TURN YOU TO **DUST!**" Chrysalis flashed a powerful aura which sent Sonic flying through several walls.

"Ouch. What hit me? Tail's plane?" Sonic said dazed from the crash. When he snapped out of it, he transformed into his Celestial Chaos, you know what I am calling it the Celestial form from now long because the name is too long to spell, but you can call it whatever you want to call it whatever you want. So where was I? Oh yes! Sonic transformed into his Celestial form and charged back at Chrysalis. However, Chrysalis saw an opening and grabbed his hoof. She slammed him into the floor ten times until Sonic's eyes flashed yellow.

_"Chaos Speed Attack!" _Sonic sent a fast barrage of attacks the was powered by the harmony magic within him. Chrysalis was sent flying out of the city.

"I WILL BE BACK!" she said as she flew into the distance. Sonic reverted back to his original form and absorbed the emeralds that was on the ground.

"Alright Sonic! That leaves one more emerald to go!" Rainbow cheered. Sonic smiled and soon sat down to get off of his hooves.

"One more... But what would happen then? Sonic stared into space focusing on that one thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. That was longer than usual!**

**Tails: What happened with Shadow?**

**A/N: I left him with Pinkie Pie and Zoom for the rest of the day.**

**Sonic: Wow. Now THAT is tourcher!**

**A/N: Well, see you guys next time!**


	18. Important News

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Shadow: No... more... talking! PLEASE!  
><strong>

**Me: Don't worry about Shadow. He's just traumatized! Though he got what he deserved. Right Shadow?  
><strong>

**Shadow: Such... irrelevant... information!**

**Me: OK on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 18: Important News<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's POV<br>**

I was walking around Cloudsdale for a few hours getting ready for something so convenient that even Zoom or Pinkie could explain. It happened just a few days ago...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback Begin<br>**

_Sonic was walking around the Rainbow's house doing absolutely nothing important. I couldn't do anything! Eggman and Chrysalis hasn't shown up again yet, Rainbow has a job to do, I can't visit anyone due to nonstop duties of their own, and I just can't stop thinking of where the last Chaos Emerald could be! The only entertainment I get is running around the house when I shouldn't be! I just have nothing to do! IT IS SO NERVE-RACKING! Scootaloo walked into the room looking at Sonic with a weird stare as he was on the couch sitting upside down._

_"What?" Sonic rose an eyebrow._

_"Nothing. Jeez you're almost as weird as Pinkie Pie," she said flying off. Soon after, Rainbow walked into the room._

_"Hey Sonic. What are you doing?" she asked._

_"I'm trying to not make myself bored. Nothing has happened for weeks!" Sonic pouted. Rainbow just giggled slightly._

_"Well, we have to go to Twilight's place later. So, I guess you can prepare for that in about 15 minutes." Sonic sprang up with joy._

_"Really?! Yes! There is something gonna happen! Hip hip hooray!" Sonic sprinted out of the room with pure joy._

_"Wow. Sometimes I think he is a 5 year old, but that's why I love em'!" As soon as she finished her thought, Sonic ran in ready to go with his black and blue saddle bag._

_"OK! I'm ready to go!" They all soon left, including Scootaloo, to make their way to Twilight's home. As they were flying in the sunny summer sky, Sonic wanted ask Scootaloo some things._

_"Hey Scootaloo."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I wanted to ask you some things."_

_"OK I'm listening."_

_"Well, were you born from the same family as Rainbow Dash?" This made Scootaloo cringe a little._

_"Actually no, I wasn't. I was adopted from Rainbow Dash after she saw how I was being mugged in an alley."_

_"Wow. I didn't know. Sorry if that brought you some terrible memories."_

_"It's alright. I can probably guess your next question: did I learn how to fly on my own or with a little help?" She took the exact words out of Sonic's mouth. Scootaloo was indeed flying on her own, but she flew similar to Rainbow's position._

_"Actually yeah! That was my question!" Sonic replied shocked._

_"Well, I had a little help from Rainbow because I didn't know _how _to fly. I know it is kind of weird for a Pegasus to not know how to fly, but I just didn't."_

_"Well, that isn't something to be ashamed about."_

_"How so?"_

_"That just means you are unique in some kind of way. Still, when you didn't know how to fly, you kept trying didn't you?" She nodded. "Well then that means you had the will to keep trying to do so!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Now that little statement will probably help show a little towards the ending a little. Focus on one key word and that will be a short spoiler. I bet none of you will get it though. -_- Anyway let's keep going.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Wow. That kind of makes sense. Thanks Sonic." Scootaloo said as she flew over to Rainbow to have a conversation with her.<em>

_"Heh, she's a nice kid. I think this is going to be a good time to remember!"_

_"Hey Sonic!" Sonic turned his head towards Rainbow Dash, the one who called him. "We are coming in view with Twilight's house so get ready to land!"_

_"Alright! Thanks for the heads up!" Soon, all three of them landed softly on the ground. Rainbow trotted up to the wooden door and knocked. After a few seconds, we heard nothing. Then, we waited a few more, and then we heard hoof steps coming towards the door. Twilight opened the door and welcomed us._

_"Hello guys! Come right in! We have important news!" She shoved the three in within seconds. The whole gang was sitting either on the floor or on furniture. Shadow was sitting in a corner doing absolutely nothing at all, Silver and Blaze were talking to each other, Spencer and Rarity were glancing at each other blushing while doing so, Knuckles and Applejack we having a hoof wrestling contest, Tails was tinkering with some tools he made, and Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were talking about how their own days were going so far._

_"OK since everyone is here, I can tell the news I have!" Everyone had snapped their attention to Twilight. "There is going to be a special contest in Manehatten. This is a fighting tournament which only two of us can enter."_

_"Why does this matter? We have to focus on getting the last Chaos Emerald, don't we?" Knuckles asked._

_"Well, the special prize of the contest _is _a Chaos Emerald!" Everyone gasped in the room while a few cheered._

_"YEEHAW! This is amazing Twi! This will help us all put Chrysalis and Eggman to justice!" Applejack yelled._

_"However, I got two questions. One: Why can only two of us all go compete?" Sonic asked._

_"Well, the Elements of Harmony wielders can participate because it states it in the rules. Plus, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Spencer can't go because they all have unnatural strength." This brought a series of "awws" and "boos"._

_"OK. Then that leaves my second question: who is going to go?" Sonic questioned once again._

_"Scootaloo and yourself."_

_"What! I can't fight!" Scootaloo yelled._

_"Yeah you can. Remember the first day I adopted you? You fought off those thugs almost without a problem! The only thing wrong was that you were exhausted!" Rainbow reassured._

_"That may be true, but I don't feel comfortable fighting!" Then, Sonic walked up to her and looked straight._

_"Look Scootaloo. We all will have to fight one day, but it would be for the better. We fight for what's right. To protect the people we love. To protect the innocent from harm's way. To stop evil from taking over the whole world. I know you know that you don't want millions of nice and kind ponies to die. So, that would mean there is only one solution: fighting in this tournament." Sonic's statement astonished everyone in the room, even Shadow! However, Scootaloo had realized what Sonic was trying to say._

_"OK then. I will compete!" With that everyone in the small home cheered for the two._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback End<strong>

I just can't believe I'm getting wiser and wiser everyday! I guess having a royal heritage has it advantages!

"Hey! Sonic Star!" I turn around to see a very light blue stallion in a darker shade of blue and yellow jumpsuit.

"Yup, that's my name! The best of the best! How may I help you?" I greeted getting more and more conceited by the second.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about something. That's if you have the time that is!"

"Well, sure! I can talk!" Soon, we started to walk and talk at the same time. Then, Soarin, his name, asked me something that sounds so awesome that it could makes me want to exploded because of my answer.

"So Sonic, can I ask you something?" Soarin asked.

"Shoot."

"Well, have you heard of the Wonderbolts?"

"The Wonder-what?"

"I'll talke that as a no. So the Wonderbolts is a group of expert fliers who perform high speed stunts in the air. And, since you beat Rainbow Dash, the fastest female flier in Equestria, you have the opportunity to join! So what do you say?" Now, this is a very tempting offer. Anyone would probably want to join! But, for obvious reasons, I can't.

"I'm sorry dude, but no can do! I have to focus on saving the world by entering the tournament in Manehatten! You may not understand, but I have to put that offer on hold. Sorry."

"It's ok Sonic. Everyone has their own personal business to take care of. So I guess I will see you later Sonic. See ya on the flip side!" With that he flew off to Celestia-knows-where. Man, why did I just use my mother in a phrase? That will probably haunt me for the rest of my life.

As I made my way home, everyone looked at me with a smile knowing that the Prince of Stars was walking past them.

Especially the mares.

There was this one mare named Lightning Dust who flirted with me while Rainbow Dash was using the restroom in a nearby restaurant. When she walked out, she kicked her flank so bad, she had the bruises for four weeks! However, she still keeps trying to "win me over", and I'm getting annoyed. Looks like another Amy effect! Oh and guess what?

She is flying _directly towards me._

I sigh as I see Lightning flying in my direction. I guess she won't let up huh?

"LIGHTNING DUST! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Then, I see Rainbow flew in front of her to confront her once again.

"Oh please! Like he is all yours! I know an idiot like _you _wouldn't be worthy enough to even hug him!"

"I wasn't lying! I'm his girlfriend so deal with it!"

"Yeah right! I'll believe when I see it!"

"At least I'm not dumb enough to know that he doesn't like you!"

"YOU LITTLE PEST!" You know what she did next? She literally slapped Rainbow out cold! The nerve she has! "Now that Rainbow Crash has been taken out of the picture, where were we?"

**"HOW DARE YOU!" **Somehow, I transformed into my Celestial-Chaos form when I snapped. **"Why did you have to knock her out?! What the hay is wrong with you!"**

"Wait what? You're defending her now?! You traitor!"

**"Can't you get it through your thick skull?! I don't like you! You are annoying! You are a nuisance! YOU ARE A BLIND JERK WHO CAN'T GET A HINT! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I WON"T REGRET!" **My eyes were blazing with hate and she backed up slowly before flying at me trying to through a punch, but I deflect the attack and kick her in the abdomen. She doubled over in pain for a few moments before flying off. I powered down and noticed everyone was cheering for me.

"Ugh... What hit me?" I snapped my head to Rainbow Dash to see her recovering from the hard hit to the head.

"Lightning Dust knocked you out, but I took care of her."

"Wow. Thanks Sonic. That means a lot."

"No problem at all! We are boyfriend and girlfriend anyway!" A series of "awws" and "that's so cute!" filled the area.

"Yeah. You are right. Now let's go home. Food is ready, and you know what today is~!"

"CHILI FRIDAY! AWESOME!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is chapter 18 people! I know it has been a while since I updated, but I had to worry about school, family business, and I just had other plans.  
><strong>

**Gardevoir: Like making a Pokemon crossover.**

**Odd: And a Code Lyoko crossover.**

**A/N: See? Evidence! Visual evidence! Oh that reminds me! Read all of my other stories to stay in touch with my progress as a writer! I guarantee you that your time will not be wasted! This is Blue signing off!**


	19. The Tournament Begins part 1

**Hey! Blue here today with another chapter! This will probably take a long time to write. Why you ask? Because these next few chapters will be the ones that will be right before the final battle! And believe me when I saw this: it will be SO AWESOME! However before I do I need to clear something up before I get a truck-load of questions!**

**Rainbow: That would be...**

**Me: Well, the CMC are older than you think. They are just about 14 years old. There reason I do this is because making them as young as they are from the T.V. show would ruin the whole plot. If Scootaloo was just about 8-10 years old, she wouldn't be able to participate in the tournament with Sonic. So, I'm hoping you understand what I mean.**

**Sonic: Well, I do.**

**Me: Of course you do because I told you ahead of time. Duh!**

**Sonic: Whatever, let's get to reading now!**

**Me: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 19: The Tournament Begins (part 1)<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

Today is now Saturday and the tournament will begin in about two whole hours. The whole gang, even Zoom and Kai, were ready to go on the train that lead to Manehatten, our next step to defeating Eggman and Chrysalis. We all knew what was at stake here so we were all determined to win, especially Scootaloo and I. Before we left, everyone from both Cloudsdale and Ponyville went to the train station to watch us leave.

"Wow! I can't believe everyone is here!" Twilight yelled over the crowd.

"I know right! It is so nice of them to come!" Fluttershy added.

"Well, we are pretty much the champions of both towns! Can't blame them!" I yelled.

"Guys! We have to go NOW! The train is about to leave!" Tails yelled. When we were about to leave, I felt something or someone tap me.

"Huh? What's up Twilight?"

"I wanted to give you something. Here take it." She gave me a device that kinda looked cool. I say this because it was colored royal blue and black at the center.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OK so this is a LOT similar to the digivice from the 3rd season of Digimon: Digital Monsters. I know, I know. You are probably saying "Why are you adding this?! It is not a Digimon crossover!". Well, I added it because of three reasons.<br>**

**1) Because I want to!**

**2) It looks pretty awesome to my perspective.**

**3) BECAUSE I WANT TO!**

**If you got a problem, then either don't read this anymore or just be the man or woman you are and just deal with it! End of conversation!**

* * *

><p>"What's it called?" I asked in wonder.<p>

"It's called the Skill Bracer. This will connect with your hidden potential and you will unlock new skills in due time!"

"So you are saying the stronger I get, the more hidden techniques I unlock?"

"Yes, pretty much!"

"That's so cool! Thanks Twilight!"

"No problem! Oh yeah, I almost forgot! When you unlock a technique, a card will appear. When that happens, you swipe the card through the small slot on the right side of the Skill Bracer."

"OK I got it! Wait, I think I received a card now!" I said this because the device was glowing bright as a card materialized.

"Perfect! Just come on the train and show the others it! We have to go anyways!" She wasn't kidding as she was on while the train was leaving without me!

"GREAT! JUST GREAT!" I ran after the train at full speed because it had already gotten far away. Now, I had to break the sound barrier in order to catch up to it. When the train was below me, I nose-dived toward the ceiling which leading me to crash. I got up and brushed myself off, and then I saw a hatch on the roof. I opened it and I was conveniently in the car where everyone was sitting in.

"Hello Sonic. Where have you been?" Tails said not looking up from a book.

"Oh nowhere special. Just outside trying to catch up to the train! Nothing major at all!" I replied with as much sarcasm I could conjure up. However, this did not phase them at all which nearly lead me to blow a fuse.

"Sonic show them the card!" Twilight whispered/yelled to me.

"Oh yeah! Guys look at this! I got a new technique I'm gonna use! It's called "Afterimage Wind Clones"." Everyone snapped their attention to me as I dramatically/awesomely swiped the card through the slot diagonally. The card turned into sparkles as they got absorbed by me. It felt so... weird.

"Sonic? Are you OK?" Silver asked.

"I'm fine. I just feel a bit weird."

"Can you try out the ability for us, Sonic?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, but I need a volunteer."

"I'll do it!" Scootaloo perked up.

"Good. Now just stand still." Then, I zoomed out of sight as afterimages of me appeared around Scootaloo who just stood there in awe. They did seem like regular afterimages but that idea went away after Scootaloo decided to touch one of them. I actually felt her touch somehow, and soon she bucked the clone and it disappeared. When that happened, I felt a bit of my energy drop.

"Wow! That's amazing!" As soon as she said that, I slowed down which making my images disappear. I can't believe I didn't know how to do that. I only used one afterimage to dodge. However, I don't know the full amount of capabilities of the move! I guess I will soon find out!

"Hey Sonic. I have to ask you something." Scootaloo stated while sitting in her seat.

"OK. What do you need to know?"

"How much do you love Rainbow Dash?" This question brought many gasps throughout the room for the exception of RD.

"Well, a lot. I would practically die for her!" I can't believe I said that, but it's true. Rainbow Dash has pretty much made herself the most important person in my life and I think Rainbow can say the same thing about me.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, LOVE RAINBOW DASH?!" I nodded to Knuckles question. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR SONIC?!"

"I'm the Sonic you all know and love, just changed a bit. I started to fall in love with Rainbow Dash in secret so no one would know. Well, I guess Twilight knew because I'm reading her own mind right now." this made Twilight jump a bit.

"H-how did you learn the m-mind reading spell so f-fast?!"

"This is the "Fastest Thing Alive" we are talking about." Cue Rainbow punching me. "How would I not learn it that fast?"

"I guess you have a point..."

"Don't I always?" I smirked. Twilight had a face of annoyance which signaled me to stop. Jeez, she can't take a joke even if it hit her right in the face!

"Hey yall! We are about to come into view with Manehatten! Ah suggest ya all get all of yer stuff ready tah get off the train!" Applejack hollered. With that everyone started to prepare for leaving the train. Some made sure they had everything they had brought and some just sat there because they bring anything at all. All I did was look out the window to see Manehatten come into view.

Manehatten looked as if it was the city I lived near. I would always go to Station Square to either just relax or take a nice, long run. So many people would greet me kindly knowing I was their hero in the flesh. I would always love that feeling. Being a hero isn't always easy, but it does have its own advantages!

"We have arrived at the Manehatten train station! Make sure you have all of your belongings while getting off of the train! Also, have a great time at the Universal Tournament: the place where fighters from all over Equestria compete! Have a nice day!" the conductor announced as we left the train. When I got off, I saw so many gigantic buildings that seemed as if they were touching the sky! It was an amazing sight for the next five seconds!

"This is gonna be an awesome tournament! Don't you think so, Sonic?" Scootaloo commented.

"Yeah I agree! I can't wait to brawl against so many fighters from around the world!" I replied.

"Don't forget the mission at hand you two. We need to win this tournament to get the Chaos Emerald remember?" Twilight reminded.

"Also, we have to look out for Chrsalis and Eggman," Kai added.

"I know! I know! Now let's sign up for the tournament!" I yelled letting pure excitement take over, and I guess my excitement was contagious because as I ran in the direction of the stadium, which could be seen in the distance, they ran after me with a lot of determination, for the exception of Shadow who reluctantly followed. This tournament is gonna be awesome!

* * *

><p>After a few hours of signing into the tournament and waiting, the tournament has finally started and I was in the first match. I was facing a stallion named "The Whipper". I chuckled to myself as I walked onto the battlefield. I saw my mother, my aunt, and another princess I guess sat on a balcony. All three of them smiled at me and I smiled back.<p>

"Get ready for the first match fighters because the first match is about to begin! The rest of us will give the countdown!"

_"Alright. Here we go!"_ I thought to myself as I readied myself into my battle position.

"3" I saw the stallion in front of me pull out a whip. Figures.

"2" We stared at each other just waiting for the battle to begin.

"1" I soon grew a smirk on my face as he did too.

**(Song: Knight of the Wind by Crush 40)**

"GO!" I dashed at him when he tried to wrap his whip around me, but failed due to my speed. I had to keep dodging as I couldn't find an opening to strike. After a while, his rope was magically lifted up by his magic (yes, he is a Unicorn) while he tried to use taijutsu on me with his hooves. I kept dodging while I heard cheers from the crowd above me. I soon slowed down time from my perspective and saw an opening to jump back.

"Come on Sonic! Don't lose your first match! How are you going to get the emerald fighting like that?!" I heard Scootaloo cheer. She was right. If I am going to win the tournament, I have to step it up a notch! I spun in place readying my light speed attack. Since the battlefield was a rocky terrain, The Whipper grabbed a nearby boulder with his whip and threw it at me. However it was too late.

When I finished charging, I launched at my opponent with all of my momentum. The Whipper was astonished and was frozen due to his shock. I kept attacking him until he finally went down. I thought it was over until he snapped open his eyes and wrapped his whip around my leg before I noticed.

"Hehehe! Can't get out of my grip now!" I was getting so frustrated trying to get out of his grip, I was starting to glow a royal blue aura. I _have _ to win. No matter what!

"Harmonic Burst!" I unleashed a pillar of light from within myself which knocked back The Whipper even more from his spot on the ground. Everyone had to shield their eyes to make sure they wasn't blinded.

After the light cleared, The Whipper went into a state of unconsciousness. Some security went over to check if he was _alive. _I looked over myself to see if I was still glowing, but my aura faded.

"Alright Sonic! Way to go!" I heard Pinkie Pie say while everyone else in the stands cheered as well. I walked away into the locker room to sit down to process what just happened. Oh yeah of course! I remember that I can use Harmonic techniques! How could I forget?

* * *

><p>Later after a few minutes, I go up to the balcony where my family is. As I walk up there I see a mare with a snow-white coat and straight green mane and eyes with a spear as a Cutie Mark. She was a Pegasus as well. As I looked at her, she suddenly pushed me.<p>

"Hey! What was that for?!" I yelled which brought a lot of attention.

"For looking at me, Swift Beauty! Now get lost punk!" she retorted.

"Oh why I oughta!"

"You oughta do what? Try to kill me like you almost killed The Whipper?!"

"No! That was an accident!"

"Sure it was you freak!"

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

_"NO!"_

_"YES!"_

**_"NO!_**

_**"YES!"**_ That's it! I tackled her to the ground and we started to have a cat fight on the floor.

"ENOUGH!" I heard when I was about to bite Swift's fore arm and she was about to punch me with her other arm. I turned my head to see my mother, aunt, and the other princess I don't know yet.

"M-mom! I didn't s-s-see you t-there!" I was scared out of my wits because she gave a menacing glare towards us. I'm SO dead!

"What is going on here?!" the unknown princess hollered.

"Princess Cadence, Swift Beauty here shoved Sonic to the ground without a reason at all!" a citizen defended me.

"Yeah! It was so sudden!" another added.

"Well, Swift, why did you shove Sonic?" the princess named "Cadence" asked.

"Why?! Cuz' this guy is a monster for beating that last guy like that! Everyone saw what power he just showed! You, of all people, should disqualify him and throw him in the dungeon for the rest of his days!" Swift answered. What nerve she has! Speaking to a royal princess who probably takes care of every pony in Equestria! If I face her in a round this tournament, I will make sure I beat her unconscious too!

"I know the power displayed by Sonic was uncalled for, but I know it was an accident," Cadence answered.

"How do you know princess?" a young colt asked.

"I sensed an unusual spike of harmonic energy while Sonic here was fighting. I tried to find the source of that spike and it was Sonic who sent it off. However, when his attack faded, the energy reading went back to its normal reading. So, this proves to be indeed a horrible accident." Wow. Just wow! I didn't know she could sense power like that! I wonder what else she is capable of!

"Hmph! I will let this slide, but I ask you of this: keep that blue nuisance in check before any others get hurt as well!" Then, she stomped away in anger. When she left, the crowd soon dispersed afterwards.

"Well, well, well. I finally meet you face-to-face Sonic!" Cadence said out of the blue.

"Am I supposed to know you? Oh wait! Are you a family member?" I questioned.

"Absolutely! I am your cousin, Cadence!" she happily answered.

"Oh cool!"

"Ahem!" I turned to my attention-seeking mother. "The reason we came here originally was to tell you that there is going to be an intermission party tonight at 7 pm. If you want to see us, we will be in the balcony you saw us last time." Wow I didn't know that much time had passed! How long have we been cat-fighting? It felt as if it was 5 minutes!

"OK thanks for telling us mom!" And with that, they made their exit heading back to the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OK sorry for interrupting this chapter, but I want to clear out something. Some of you may be wondering why most of this story is in Sonic's point of view. Now, I know that you guys probably want to hear more of another's perspective of things, but this journey is pretty much based on Sonic's experience in Equestria. So please, don't bother me over this. I already got things to worry about!<strong>

**Pinkie Pie: I'm back!**

**Me: D: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

><p>After a few hours into the party, an Earth Pony, who was probably the one managing the whole event, stepped on a stage. I wonder what is going to happen now.<p>

"Hello ladies and gentle-colts! I am the manager, Steel Fist!" Called it. "I am now starting a karaoke machine for everyone here! Now, I am looking for a duet to sing a song! Any volunteers?"

In the corner of my eye I see Rainbow Dash giving me OOH-WE-SHOULD-SING! face. I face-whooved thinking "This is going to be embarrassing!"

"We will volunteer!" I yelled.

"Great! Great! Do you have a song in mind?" Luckily I was already listening to a song Dash and I love. I told her and she immediately agreed.

_**Song: Good Time (Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen)**_

_**RD: Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Sonic: It's always a good time**_

_**RD: Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Sonic: It's always a good time**_

_**Sonic: Woke up on the right side of the bed**_  
><span><em><strong>What's up with this Prince song inside my head?<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Hands up if you're down to get down tonight<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Cuz it's always a good time.<strong>_

_**Sonic: Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**_  
><span><em><strong>Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>I'm in if you're down to get down tonight<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Cuz it's always a good time<strong>_

_**RD: Good morning and good night**_  
><span><em><strong>I'll wake up at twilight<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>It's gonna be alright<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We don't even have to try<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>It's always a good time<strong>_

_**Both: Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
><span><em><strong>It's always a good time<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Woah-oh-oh-oh<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<strong>_

_**RD: Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again**_  
><span><em><strong>Checked out of my room hit the ATM<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Cuz it's always a good time<strong>_

_**Sonic:**__**Good morning and good night**_

_**RD: I'll wake up at twilight**_

_**Sonic: It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**_  
><span><em><strong>It's always a good time.<strong>_

_**Both: Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
><span><em><strong>It's always a good time<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>It's always a good time<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<strong>_

_**Sonic: Doesn't matter when**_  
><span><em><strong>It's always a good time then<strong>_

_**RD: Doesn't matter where**_  
><span><em><strong>It's always a good time there<strong>_

_**Sonic: Doesn't matter when,**_  
><span><em><strong>It's always a good time then<strong>_

_**Crowd: It's always a good time**_

_**All: Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
><span><em><strong>It's always a good time<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time<strong>_

_**All: Woah-oh-oh-oh (RD: Doesn't matter where~) Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
><span><em><strong>It's always a good time<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Woah-oh-oh-oh (RD: Doesn't matter where~) Woah-oh-oh-oh<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time<strong>_

_**End of song**_

The crowd was going WILD! I have never seen so many people cheer for only one song! Now I am PUMPED!

"That was an amazing song _and _voices! Nice work you two!" Steel Fist complemented.

"Aww! Can you PLEASE sing again Sonic?" a random pony whined.

"Yeah I agree!" another added.

"We are begging you!"

"I will give you 1000 bits just for one more song!" Dang! I'm a hit! In just ONE DAY to top it off!

"Wow! OK then! I can't turn down an encore!" Once again the whole crowd cheered once more and I could have sworn I had saw my family from above cheering as wild as the crowd!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: WARNING! WARNING! SUPER UNORIGINAL SONG APPROACHING! SKIP THIS SONG IF YOU NEED TO!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Song: Endless Possibilites (From: Sonic UnleashedBy: Crush 40)**_

**_This is my escape_**

**_I'm running through this world_**

**_And I'm not looking back_**

**_'Cause I know I can go_**

**_Where no one's ever gone_**

**_And I'm not looking back_**

**_But how will I know when I get there?_**

**_And how will I know when to leave?_**

**_We've all gotta start from somewhere_**

**_And it's right there for me_**

**_The possibilities are never ending!_**

**_Chorus: I see it, I see it_**

**_And now it's all within my reach_**

**_Endless possibility..._**

**_I see it, I see it now_**

**_It's always been inside of me_**

**_And now I feel so free_**

**_Endless possibility!_**

**_And so we'll carry on_**

**_My time to shine has come_**

**_I feel it_**

**_As fast as I can go_**

**_Straight to the top I know_**

**_You'll see it!_**

**_(You'll see it!)_**

**_So please wake me up when I get there_**

**_It feels like I'm lost in a dream_**

**_I know in my heart that it's my time_**

**_And I already see_**

**_The possibilities are never ending!_**

**_Chorus: I see it, I see it_**

**_And now it's all within my reach_**

**_Endless possibility..._**

**_I see it, I see it now_**

**_It's always been inside of me_**

**_And now I feel so free_**

**_Endless possibility!_**

**_Drop n' stop, 'cause you're beaten again!_**

**_No, this is where my journey begins!_**

**_You're losing speed, you're losing your flow_**

**_But inside is a power you'll never know!_**

**_And let it out - it's inside you! _**

**_Better all step back, 'cause I'm coming through! _**

**_[Instrumental]_**

**_Chorus: I see it, I see it_**

**_And now it's all within my reach..._**

**_I see it, I see it now_**

**_It's always been inside of me..._**

**_I see it, I see it_**

**_And now it's all within my reach_**

**_Endless possibility..._**

**_I see it, I see it now_**

**_It's always been inside of me_**

**_And now I feel so free_**

**_Endless possibility!_**

**_(Endless possibility...)_**

**_Endless possibility!_**

**_(Endless possibility...)_**

**_Endless possibility_**

**_End of Song_**

Once again crowd went insane, but put last time's reaction times 20! I swear I just saw Fluttershy fly throughout the stadium TWICE! That just is not normal!

"Sonic, you must have been blessed by Princess Celestia herself if you have a voice like that!" You don't even know the half of it!

"Why thank you. Before anyone else asks for another encore, I need to stop singing for the night. I need some deep rest for tomorrow!" And with that, I had said my goodbyes, and headed to my room in the hotel that was built after the stadium. This is going to tight! I hope you're ready Swift Beauty because HERE I COME!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PHEW! I FINALLY ENDED THIS CHAPTER!  
><strong>

**Sonic: Looks like I'm not the only one who needs some sleep!**

**A/N: Oh put a sock in it! Anyway remember to read, favorite, and review! See ya! This is Blue signing off!**


	20. The Tournament Begins part 2

**Sonic: Hello readers! This is Sonic filling in for Blue for now since he's listening for inspiration on the internet! You will see what song he is listening to within the chapter. So for right now everyone is here! Even the villains! However, Chrysalis is the only one missing...**

**Eggman: Don't worry! I'm pretty sure she will be here very soon...**

**Swift: That was creepy.**

**Sonic: For once I agree with you.**

**Amy: SONIKUU!  
><strong>

**Sonic: NO! I'm doomed!**

**RD: Who are you?**

**Amy: His boyfriend of course!**

**RD: ...**

**Amy: ?**

**RD: Sonic...**

**Sonic: Aw horse apples! (runs away into distance while RD angrily pursues )**

**Shadow: Well, since the faker is gone can we start now?**

**Me: I guess so since I'm back.**

**Knuckles: MAN!**

**Rouge: What's wrong Knuckies? Afraid?**

**Knuckles: GO AWAY!**

**Me, Shadow, Rouge: -_-**

**Me: Let's just get this over with so I can get you all out of my personal space...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 20: The Tournament Begins (part 2)<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

**A few days later...**

Today is the day before the finals of the tournament, and Scootaloo and I were still competing. Just a few minutes ago I had finished my match who was a person had the power over nature. It was quite easy since I had more control over nature, so I beat him with ease. Now, Scootaloo had to face Swift Beauty who was surprisingly still in the tournament due to a LOT of strength. Now I know she has a lot of power so Scoots better watch out.

"Ladies and gentle-colts! Welcome the the match between Scootaloo Dash from Ponyville!" Cue cheers for Scootaloo who waved at the crowd with a smile. She also winked at me when I mouthed "good luck". "And Swift Beauty from Manehatten!" Cue cheers for Swift who just flicked her own hair to the back of her hair. For some reason, I feel that there is a crowd cheering for me and Scoots and some for Swift Beauty since there was occasional "boos" for Scootaloo.

"Remember ladies: do not cause the other fighter to bleed, deaf, sick, blind, motionless due to broken bones, and especially the "D" word! If you understand the warning I give you, I will now start the countdown!" Both of them nodded not even daring to look away from each other with great determination. Swift soon grew a smirk while Scoots glared harder growing a scowl.

"3!" Scootaloo please.

"2!" Do this for me!

"1!" I only ask you of this!

"BEGIN!"

WIN!

Both rushed at each other with great speed and force. Scootaloo had went so fast I almost lost sight of her not expecting her to go so fast. Scootaloo had delivered many blows while Swift did as well. These two mares were at each others' necks! Swift gave Scootaloo a low sweep, however Scootaloo used her wings to keep herself balanced when she almost fell. Also, she used the momentum to her own advantage by countering Swift's attack by kicking her in the jaw. Swift nearly flew into a wall but she stopped herself by using her own wings. Once again they had a stare off, but Scootaloo had other plans.

She flew straight at Swift landing a nice combo which sent her straight into the air. Scootaloo flew into the way she was going and kicked her sideways, and finished her juggle by slamming swift straight into the ground. Scootaloo had looked downwards to see if Swift was finished fighting since she was just laying there. However, when she got close enough, Swift had snapped open her eyes and grabbed Scootaloo by the throat.

"Playtime's over runt!" Swift roared as she threw Scoots into the air. Then, Swift swirled around Scootaloo as she was in the air making a small tornado. When the tornado vanished Swift sent Scootaloo into a wall. Scootaloo had slowly slid down off the wall which she soon fell on the ground with a loud thump. She struggled up to her own hooves panting loudly. Swift had flew down to the ground ready to finish it. Something did not feel right while Swift was running towards her though. It was as if she was in for the kill! When Scootaloo regained her own balance, it was too late. Swift had delivered a powerful punch straight to her chest! Scootaloo had been left right there eyes as small as beads.

"SCOOTALOO!" Rainbow and I had yelled as Scootaloo fell once again the ground turned away from unable to speak, move, or anything for that matter. The only thing she did do was shed a few tears to the amount of pain she felt. Rainbow and I flew from out of the stands to try and assist Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash was in tears while hugging Scootaloo gently while my own anger was going straight through the roof!

"What is wrong with you?!" I screeched.

"Nothing at all! I just finished the match! No one had ever said you couldn't punch a fighter's lights out now did they?" She responded. I only glared at her harder with even more fury. Rainbow had put a hoof on my shoulder which gave me the message to just calm down and let it go. I did what she was trying to tell me and turned away to look at my friends. Some had faces of shock and disbelief while the girls just cried, especially Twilight who was comforted by Rarity. This means war. Swift is going DOWN!

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next day<strong>

No one said a word. They were all expressionless. To my surprise, even my family was speechless to what happened yesterday. I know this has been a horrible experience for Scootaloo, who can't even speak due to all of the pain. She may be able to move around, but it was still unforgivable of what Swift did. Now, today is the day I get revenge.

Right before I was about to go on the field Rainbow and Scootaloo walked up to me.

"Rainbow? Scootaloo? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Sonic. You have to be careful about this fight," Rainbow explained.

"I know. I will give it my all to defeat her. I know it won't be easy, but I have to win this! It's for the sake of the planet!"

"OK. I just wanted to make sure what is ahead and waiting for you. Try your hardest." When Rainbow walked away, Scootaloo placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"Scootaloo? Do you need-"

"Good... luck... S-Sonic." I was amazed. After what just happened to her, she still managed to speak to me. I nodded and we embraced each other while she shed a few tears.

"OK ladies and gentle-colts! Welcome to the final round of the tournament! We have Swift Beauty facing Sonic Star! I really hope we can put what happened yesterday aside with all seriousness. Well get this over with shall we?" Swift looked at me with a smirk while some of my mane covered my eyes. On this day of the tournament I wore the same thing I wore on my date with Rainbow Dash so Rainbow Dash's love will give me the strength to defeat this wicked witch-! Wait just a minute! Those dark green eyes! They glisten in the sun just like her's!

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Everyone grew a confused face while my opponent looked at me baffled as well.

"What is the hold up idiot?"

"The hold up is you Swift! Or should I say Queen Chrysalis!" Everyone now gasped at my remark.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Sonic what kind of insult is that? That is rude!" Cadence scolded. However, soon after she finished her statement a certain pony chuckled darkly.

"Well, well, well. Look who discovered my true identity. It's a surprise since you are so dumb you haven't realized it earlier!" I knew it! That's why she hates me so much! However, the thing is she is so much stronger than before!

A green force-field surrounded the two of us now and that was when Chrysalis changed to her true form. Many guards were trying to bust through the field, but it was in vain with trying since it seemed as if it was unbreakable.

"Let us begin shall we?" Now Chrysalis had tossed the green chaos emerald up and down with her hoof. She must have snagged it when the guards weren't looking somehow!

"Fine then! If you won't give me the emerald, then I will have to beat it out of you!" We both took our battle stances, ready to beat the living daylights out of us, or emeralds for this matter!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic vs. Chrysalis! BEGIN!<strong>

**(Battle Theme: Flight by Tristam and Braken)**

**No POV**

Sonic rushed at Chrysalis with his Light Speed attack, but he only got knocked back due to Chrysalis sending a shock wave a Sonic sending him through a boulder and into a wall. Sonic quickly switched into his Celestial Chaos form and landed a powerful kick to Chrysalis' face, however this didn't phase her at all. Sonic grew a shocked expression while he kept attacking with everything he's got, but it did absolutely nothing. Chrysalis soon got tired of his nonstop attacking, so she struck Sonic on his left cheek. Sonic rubbed the side of his face not knowing Chrysalis was about to kick him.

"WATCH OUT YOU IDIOT!" Knuckles screamed at him. Sonic caught his warning and dodged Chrysalis' new technique called the Blade Kick. It literally left a slash mark in the rocky terrain.

"HOLY CRUD! THAT WAS CLOSE!" Sonic yelled.

"I'll get you next time you blue fool!"

_"Man! She's so fast! How can I even defeat her?! Wait a minute." _Sonic saw the emerald in her mane. _"Bingo!"_

"What's wrong Sonic? Are a bit too slow for me?" Chrysalis cockily mocked.

"I don't know. Are you too stupid to know the difference between a queen and a peasant? Because I think you should look in a mirror!" This brought a lot of laughing and "Ooooo!s".

"Why you little!" She charged at Sonic while he charged at her as well. At the last second they were going to clash, Sonic side-stepped out of the way and bumped into Chrysalis' side making her drop the emerald. When she noticed this, it was the same distance away from her and Sonic. After a stare-off, Sonic rushed to the emerald.

"Oh no you don't! DISAPPEAR!" Chrysalis charged another new mover called the Insect Torrent which was a green blast basically. Time seemingly slowed down when Sonic had almost gotten the Chaos Emerald and when the blast almost hit Sonic.

_Boom!_

The force of the attack left a dust cloud where the emerald was which led to people gasping in horror of what just happened to Sonic.

"Sonic no... Not you too..." Twilight whimpered. "This is all my fault!" That was when Twilight broke into tears and the girls comforted her again for the exception of Scootaloo.

"Sonic! Get up!" Scootaloo pleaded with her perfectly clear voice which startled everyone. "You have to win this! For us! For the world! For yourself!

Within the cloud of dust Sonic's ears twitched.

"Saving the world isn't only about saving us is it? I think part of the reason why is that you want to redeem yourself to your mother, Princess Celestia herself!" Cue gasps throughout the crowd. "You felt as if you let her down for disappearing to another world! However, that's not true! It was your own destiny to go to that other world! So, don't lose your hope now! Give it your all! Don't lose your own will to fight!"

Scootaloo's statement seemed as if it did absolutely nothing. No one moved. No one said a word. No one even dared to move! It was silent. Until one pony stood, The Whipper.

"Son-ic. Son-ic. Son-ic! Son-ic!" He started to chant. One by one everyone started to chant Sonic's

**"SON-IC! SON-IC! SON-IC! SON-IC!"**

_"SILENCE!" _Chrysalis roared. "Don't you see your precious Sonic is gone?! Well, if your sad, get used to it! You won't be saved by him now!"

**"HRAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" **Suddenly a golden pillar of light shot through the dust cloud. Everyone had to shield their own eyes to not get blinded by the light. Chrysalis opened her eyes to see what was going on, and her eyes widened in shock soon after.

"NO! NO! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" When the light died down, there stood Super Sonic with his golden aura glowing.

_"Well, the thing is I die hard! Now it is time to end this fight!" _Sonic's Skill Bracer automatically swiped a skill card through the slot. After, Sonic teleported right in front of Chrysalis.

_"Aura Burst!" _Sonic chanted as a sphere of Chaos and Harmonic Energy was unleashed from his body. It was so gigantic and powerful, it caused the force-field to break while Chrysalis was sent flying.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" She yelled as she was blasting off again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Refferences are forever in my favor. XD<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Battle Results: Sonic wins!<strong>

**(Music end)**

Sonic sat onto the ground trying to catch his breath. Still he smirked as he knew the battle was over. Everyone in the stands had crowded around carrying him over their heads.

"HOORAY FOR SONIC!" They cheered as Sonic had been laughing as they carried him. In the stands the royal family had been having a conversation about the conversation.

"Sister, what do you think of this situation so far?" Luna asked.

"I feel we need to let Sonic handle this," Celestia answered.

"Are you sure he's up to the task Auntie?" Cadence wondered.

"Yes. I am. He is the prince of the stars after all. He might even be the strongest prince to ever live." The other two understood what she meant and started to head down to the lobby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally done! Anyway thank you for all of the support of this story! Also, next chapter will not be a concerning the story at all! It will be a Q/A chapter since we are approaching the final battle. So I would really love to answer any questions you guys have! My final announcement is that I have changed the TailsxTwilight thing for only one reason. In this story they are cousins I guess! I even have proof!**

**Since Sonic is Celestia's son, that means Tails is also her son. Also, since Cadence and Shining are married, Twilight is Cadence's sister-in-law, and since Sonic and Tails' cousins, Tails and Twilight are technically family. That took a lot of time to figure out but I still realized it! Anyway that is it for my announcements so this is Blue signing off!**


	21. URGENT DO NOT SKIP

_**Look people out there. Yes I know this is supposed to be the Q/A thing, but I have just noticed something that I need to address.**_

_**Now, I've been reading and reading more and more stories lately, and I've noticed something: people are almost ripping off my title. Now this isn't much of a concern to take into rage, so I let the first couple of times slide (no matter how confused and angry I was). However, today I have noticed something that just crossed the line into my rage quit mode. I will put a flashback of how I reacted**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Oh I wonder what is on right now!<strong>_

_**2 hours later**_

_**Me: Oh what's this? Oh, I bet this will be a nice story to read for a bit!**_

_**3 min later**_

_**Me: (reads chapter) I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! (walks out of the room thinking if I should throw my own laptop against the wall.**_

* * *

><strong>Now I guess you guys are confused of why I reacted like this. Well, I just read something that literally <em>ripped off <em>some of my own plot ideas. Yup! THIS is why I am fussing over this! I don't want people trying to copy my _own ideas! _Do you know how long it takes to gather all of my ideas to make this story! Days! Weeks! Even _months _of hard thinking! So I ask you, and you should know who you are, stop taking my own ideas PLEASE!  
><strong> 


	22. Question and Answer

**Hello fellow readers! Blue here with the long-awaited Q/A special! The reason for taking so long was because I wanted to wait for a bit more questions. Plus, I want to enjoy my last days of freedom since school is starting up again (*cries*). Anyway, let's just get straight into the special!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>From Kirbysage18:<p>

1) Q: Will this receive a sequel or even a spin-off?

A: This story will receive a sequel. Better yet, a whole series. It was my plan to keep adding on to the story since it was my whole inspiration to become an author on the internet.

2) Q: What inspired you to write this story?

A: Other stories inspired me to write this story. I was looking for entertainment and I soon found it by discovering this website. Plus, it did me good from the results of finding it, too.

3) Q: How did you expect us to react when you first published this story and how do you react at the impressions of this story up till now?

A: Well, all I wanted to expect from you guys to like it. And that's all.

4) Q: What are you're top 5 characters that are in this story based on how well they were shown?

A: 1) Sonic (of course)

2) Scootaloo

3) Rainbow Dash

4) Tails

5) Twilight

5) Q: Even if all things must come to an end, how do you feel about this story nearing its end? I, for one , am pretty sad actually

A: I could only wish that would never happen...

6) Q: Will you make OVAs , an epilogue , etc, for this story.

A: Yes, I will make an epilogue for this story. Heck, maybe I will do that for every story I make!

From: werewolf lover99

Q: I really enjoy this & my question to you is, Can Spencer Franklin Ricardo my male gorilla character & Noah Raymond Thompson my male panda bear character be in your next story?

A: I would have to think about it since I haven't gotten used to using other people's OCs yet.

From brebeenz:

Q: Wait, if sonic adsorbs all the emeralds, wouldn't he be stuck in Super form? OR would he be able to control when he is in super form?

A: If he absorbed all of the Chaos Emeralds, then he would be able to control him going in and out of his super form. Interesting question if I do say so myself.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it for the QA special. I hoped you guys got the answers you wanted! So for the next chapter, we go for the final battle for the faith of TWO worlds! Talk to you guys next time! This is Blue signing off!**


	23. Element of Willpower

**BUH BUH BUUUUUUUUUH! THE TIME HAS COME! IT IS TIME FOR THE FINAL BATTLE!**

**Sonic: Dang, you're excited.**

**Me: You know it! This is nearly the end of my FIRST STORY!**

**Sonic: Huh. You do have a point. Welp, I'm gonna get ready.**

**Me: Anyway, I want to announce one last thing. Now I know you guys know that a "certain author" has "ripped me off". However, I don't want you guys to stick up for me and bug him about it as well. I already have enough on my shoulders and I don't want anyone hating me for making them have a lot of hate. So please stop bugging him. And with that being said, we can finally start reading!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 21: The Element of Willpower<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sonic's POV<span>**

It was now the day after the tournament was over and everything was now relaxed. We all came back to Ponyville knowing everyone would want to congratulate us. It seems that the world will now become a safer place since now I am pretty much the embodiment of Chaos. Who knows. Maybe I will become the new God of Chaos!

The time is about seven in the morning and no one was home. Strange. I had started to get a weird feeling. It was like something is gonna happen but I don't know for sure. I guess the Time Sight ability is kicking in again which is an ability to look into a short period of time away from the present.

"Hey! Anyone here?!" I yelled. No answer.

"Rainbow?! Scoots?! ANYBODY?!" Still no answer. OK now this is getting REALLY nerve-racking! Where is everyone and why would they leave without me?! This is SO confusing!

_BOOM!_

OK WHAT WAS THAT?!

I went immediately towards the window to see what was happening outside. It was absolute horror! Eggman and Chrysalis must be invading with their new and improved Egg Fleet! And that's not all Chrysalis was fighting everyone and WINNING!

"Urgh! Why didn't they wake me up?! Well, better get moving!" With that, I zoomed out the door ready to bust some bots!

* * *

><p><span><strong>No POV<strong>

**(Music: Open Your Heart (K-Club Remix) SA)**

Sonic zoomed out of the door with amazing force. Robots soon spotted him and targeted him as their top priority. Sonic paid no mind to the Egg Pawns until they started to get in his way. They all started to surround him as if he was a lost puppy about to get eaten by a pack of wolves.

"Get out of my way!" Sonic used his Sonic Wind technique to slash the enemies in half. Sonic then boosted towqards his destination trying his best to dodge obstacles along the way like cannon shots, enemies and falling debris. He kept using his side step technique to dodge with ease.

As he got close to Chrysalis, he readied a powerful punch to her side. When he landed the punch, Chrysalis blocked the punched suffering no damage which also caused a large crater to form.

"Aha! There you are you blue fool! Just who I was looking for!" Chrysalis yelled.

"Oh what do you mean by that?!" Sonic questioned.

"S-Sonic... It's a-a..." Twilight tried to speak. Sonic rushed to her side. Twilight was really beat up. She was almost beat to death and you could tell from the bruises and her eyes straining to just stay open.

"It's a what Twilight?! Please answer me!" Sonic pleaded.

"I-it's a t-t-trap! They only want the Chaos Emeralds' power!" Sonic's eyes widened in response. He forgot that the emeralds have both positive AND negative properties! Just as he realized this, he felt the negative power suddenly jerk right out of him. Sonic turned around to see Chrysalis resonating a dangerously dark aura.

_**"Hah... hah... hah... yes..."** _Chrysalis panted lowly.

"Oh no. Chrysalis listen to me! That power you just absorbed is highly unstable! It could rip you apart from the inside!" Sonic tried to get Chrysalis to give in to reason but all she did was laugh.

_**"Ohhoho! You are so naive! This power will allow ME and ONLY ME TO RULE THE UNIVERSE!"**_ She replied. _**"Oh, and by the way. My name is not Queen Chrysalis no longer. I am now OVERLORD Chrysalis! AHAHAHAHA!"**_

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Sonic then transformed into his Super Form and prepared for battle.

_"Let's do it to it!"_

**Final Battle: Sonic VS. Overlord Chrysalis**

**(Music: Me Against the World by Simple Plan)**

Sonic and Chrysalis clashed at lightning speed; landing blow after blow; punch after kick. Countless blasts within the air could be seen. Soon, Sonic landed a major hit onto Chrysalis' side. That blow caused Chrysalis to cringe for a brief moment. Sonic saw his opportunity and spin dashed into Chrysalis' stomach upwards into space.

When Sonic came out of the spin dash, he kicked Chrysalis into an asteroid. Chrysalis got back up and tackled Sonic. Chrysalis fired a laser right into Sonic's face sending him into the moon.

_"Urgh this is taking forever! How long will this last?!" _Sonic complained.

_**"Until I obliterate you! That's when!"**_ Sonic looked up from his crater on the moon. Chrysalis sent an Insect Torrent directly at Sonic.

_"Aw man!" _Sonic started to fly again, but from the force that the blast left after it faded, it knocked Sonic straight out of his Super Form. Soon, he switched his tactics to go into his Celestial Chaos Form.

**_"This form again? OK then. Try and defeat me with- OOF!"_ **Sonic delivered a powerful punch to her abdomen.

"Don't judge a book by its cover!" Sonic kicked Chrysalis through several asteroids using the last of his strength and reverting back into his regular form.

"I.. can't go on... like this!" Sonic said to himself.

_**"This is now your end Sonic!"** _Sonic was now being held by Chrysalis using her magic.

"Grah! Let go!" Sonic kicked and squirmed but it was all in vain.

**_"Hmm. I guess the only honorable way for you to die is to let you float here forever since you are so powerless right now!"_ **Chrysalis grew a smug look. She let go of Sonic and let him float between the sun and the moon.

_"The sun and the moon. My family's namesakes. It is at least nice to know that if I die here, I will always be near them." _Sonic thought.

_"Wait. What am I thinking! I can't give up here! I am the Prince of Stars! I am the son of Celestia! I JUST CAN'T GIVE UP HERE!" _Sonic started to glow a sky blue aura and a gold necklace with his Cutie Mark as a gem in the middle formed on his neck. Chrysalis felt an immense power growing and turned back in Sonic's direction.

_"Chrysalis! Your reign of darkness and evil is over! Now you have two options. 1) You give up now and spend the rest of your life in prison. Or 2) You don't give up and I send you straight to oblivion." _Chrysalis laughed at his attempt to make her fear him.

_**"Well, you know what I choose? NEITHER!"**_Chrysalis attempted to charge at Sonic, but she forgot one thing.

_"I'm the Fastest Thing Alive! You can't beat me!" _Sonic stopped time using Harmonic Control and swiped another card through the Skill Bracer.

_"Feast your eyes on my new attack! Since it will be the last thing you see!" _Sonic summoned ribbons of wind into his hoof (NOT THE FREAKING RASENGAN! Well, sort of XP. Please don't sue me!). _"Aerosphere!"_

The attack ripped at Chrysalis' body obliterating (using this word a lot lately huh?) turning her body into stardust in the process.

_"So long Queen of the Changlings."_


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

Now I sit on a mountain top in the middle of a large plain grass field thinking to myself. It was about 3 years since the attack by Chrysalis. Eggman has been really quiet since then. He's probably hatching up a really big plan. I still remember how I married Rainbow as well, had kids, and had to leave.

**Flashback**

_Sonic was on a balcony at Rainbow's house looking out to the moon._

_"Sonic?" Rainbow had walked up to him and sat next to him. "Don't you think you should get to bed?"_

_"I'm leaving." Sonic mumbled without looking at her._

_"What?!" Rainbow yelped shocked._

_"I'm leaving. I have to leave to figure out a few things. Last time I checked I'm a prince who hasn't been home in __centuries. I might have hidden abilities waiting to be unlocked! If I train here I might hurt someone. Especially you."_

_"Sonic…"_

_"Please Rainbow. I have made up my mind about-"_

_"Go." Sonic snapped his ttention to her._

_"Wait you just wanted me to stay!"_

_"I'm letting you go since you bring up a good point. Just go." Sonic took a few brief moments to look at her._

_"OK. I will go. Just tell everyone that I will be back in 12 years. Just so I make sure I get a good training period."_

_"OK then. However, you have to prmoise me this."_

_"Yes?"  
><em>

_"Come back safely." Sonic and Rainbow kssed for one last time before Sonic started to flap his wings. "I love you Sonic."_

_"Love you too Rainbow Dash." With that being said, Sonic zoomed out of sight into the clouds._

* * *

><p>I miss home and I miss everyone. Only 6 more years of training and I go back. I just need to control my urges to zip right back there.<p>

"Stay strong Sonic… Stay strong," I started to say to myself. I have to remember this is for the safety of my friends and family. I have a large role to keep as well. Now, I have to train. _Hard._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Final Flashback<strong>

_It was Sonic and Blaze's coronation day in Canterlot. Everyone was smiling. Children was running happily; using their time of youth well. Adults were mingling with others. Sonic and the gang were just having as much fun. Especially Sonic._

_"This is A-MAZ-ING! Is every coronation like this?" Sonic yelled._

_"Yeah pretty much," The rest of the Mane 7 answered flatly._

_"Well, I indeed love it. It's nice to be reunited with our family right Sonic?" Blaze added._

_"Yeah. It is nice. I just wonder where Mom, aunty, and Cadence is?"_

_"Hello ladies and gentlecolts!" Speak of the devil. "Welcome to the coronation and reunion of my son and daughter!" The crowd started to clap, or stomp on the ground. Whichever floats your boat._

_"Blaze please approach the stage!" Luna announced. Blaze slowly trotted to the stage._

_"Blaze is my daughter, the Princess of Fire. She has a blazing spirit and although she has a bit of trust issues, she can make a good friend __when she needs to." Celestia described her._

_"Sonic please approach the stage." Luna annouced again. Sonic sped over to his mother showing his speed._

_"Finally this is the world's savior and my son, Sonic. He has many titles such as the Blue Blur, the Knight of the Wind, and the Fastest Thing Alive." Sonic soon started to glow a bit red._

_"However, Sonic is the Prince of Stars, one of the warriors of another dimension along with Blaze. I am glad for him to be my son." The crowd was now cheering louder and louder by the minute._

_"OK now everyopony! I have one more trick up my sleeve!" Sonic started. Celestia looked at him with a nod, and Sonic started again._

_"I want to combine the planet we are now on with the planet I spent most of my life on!" Ponies started to gossip and gasp at his comment. Without another moment, Sonic started to cast a spell._

_"With the power of this world and another, I cast this spell to combine it with the other! HARMONIC CONVERGANCE!" The two dimensions started to combine with each other causing a lot a tremors. Everyone had to sheild their eyes from becoming blind._

_When the light faded, everyone at the coronation turned into humans!_

_"Um, Sonic?" Blaze started to ask._

_"Yeah?"_

_"What dimesions did you EXACTLY think about?!"_

_"Well, I started thinking about Mobius, Equestria and- Oh no!"_

_"And what Sonic?" Rainbow tried to get to her feet but ended up falling over._

_"Earth?" Twilight's eyes shrank to the size of peas._

_"WHAT?! ARE YOU KDDING ME?!" She yelled._

_"Heh… Sorry."_

_"It's quite alright Sonic. Last time I checked you are familiar with Earth aren't you?" Celestia reminded him._

_"Oh yeah! They will probably understand if I explain it to them!_

_"Well, it seems that everything is fine in the end. Now then we can finish this ceremony." Celestia stated. "Everypony! Erm, everyone! I hope everyone will treat my two children with the deepest of __respect! The Princess of the Purple Flame! And the Bridge of Two Worlds!"_

_"Wait wouldn't it be three worlds since you know Sonic combined three-!" Applejack quickly covered Pinkie's mouth from saying anything else._

_"Anyway… have a good time of the rest of the coronation ceremony!" Sonic yelled and everyone cheered._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What s fantastic ending for this story! Now I don't have ****much to say, but thank you all for sticking around for the ending of y first story! And you can expect to see more from me! This is Blulle, ending this story!**


End file.
